01011001
by Karla YtF
Summary: HIATUS: Leer mi perfil por favor. Time Travel Fic. ¡Pero esta vez no solo la siguiente generación ha viajado a la época de los marauders, también el Harry de Deathly Hallows, la Ginny de Chamber of Secrets, la Hermione de OOTP y...!
1. Age of Shadows

**01011001 **

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 1**

Age of Shadow

_We never saw this coming_

_Pride comes before our fall_

_We never heeded the warning_

_Buried deep within us all_

_Our quenchless thirst for knowledge_

_Our urge to change and grow_

_Our need to expand the nation / extermination_

_Made us rise from the depths below_

* * *

_Aburrido_. Sin lugar a dudas _aburrido _era la palabra que describía a la perfección este día, estas vacaciones de verano en casa para James Sirius Potter. No era algo contra la casa o la familia, de hecho, en secreto, pues no estaba para contarlo, adoraba ver a sus padres y a su hermana, se sentía siempre tan cómodo en su casa y en su cuarto tan representativo; pero debía admitir que estas vacaciones habían sido las mas aburridas de su vida.

James acababa de terminar su tercer año en Hogwarts, un año sin duda interesante y bastante trágico ante su punto de vista. Fue también el primer año de su hermano inmediato, Albus Severus. Para James, Albus siempre había sido su hermanito y lo quería sobremanera, aunque ni loco lo admitiría o se lo diría abiertamente, ni a él ni a sus padres que igual se lo dirían a Al, mucho menos a Loony, su hermana menor, Lily Luna, esa pequeña plasta naranja hacía todo lo que James no quería que hiciera. De cualquier forma desde que entró a Hogwarts se había imaginado lo que sería ir a la escuela con Al y le emocionaba, realmente le emocionaba. De hecho desde que el camino con sus padres al tren hasta que llegaron a la escuela no dejó de hablar de cómo sería, aunque lo disfrazara de burlas a su hermano. Se repetía a si mismo que después de que el sombrero gritara_ "¡Gryffindor!" _en la cabeza de su hermanito, haría que toda su casa se levantara y gritara lo más fuerte que pudieran. Tal como lo habían hecho con él.

James era el primer hijo del legendario Harry Potter, cuando la profesora Parvatil, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, dijera su nombre hubo varios murmullos y un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero aún así caminó orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando se sentó, era digno Potter.

Parvatil apenas iba a bajar el sombrero seleccionador a la cabeza de James cuando inmediatamente éste gritó "Gryffindor", tal vez había sido la selección más rápida que se había presenciado, a juicio del profesor Flitwick, director de Hogwarts. Eso, sin duda, hizo que el ego de James creciera más, había seguido la orgullosa tradición de los Potter, se había convertido en un Gryffindor como su padre, como su mismo abuelo, cuyo nombre él había heredado, como el gran Sirius Black, cuya historia y la del primer James Potter, sabía de pies a cabeza, pues cuando estaba solo con su padre, Harry, siempre le pedía que le contara un poco más de ellos dos; eso hacía a ambos Potter felices, James se maravillaba y se sentía todavía mejor de haber sido nombrado a honor de tan grandes hombres y Harry se alegraba de hablar de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida, quienes, junto con su madre Lily, eran su verdadera familia.

Sin duda había sido el mejor momento de su corta vida.

Sirius; como a veces le llamaban sus padres cuando realmente estaban enojados con él pues siempre los segundos nombres inspiran temor, pensó que así también sería así con Al, le sorprendió que el sombrero se tomara tanto tiempo en la cabeza de su hermano y al final, apenas si pudo reaccionar, realmente no recuerda que el sombrero seleccionador haya gritado "Slytherin" tal vez no había querido escuchar, pero cuando la mesa de la otra cosa se paró a aplaudir, pues tenían a un Potter entre ellos, James captó y no aplaudió ni gritó. Se quedó sentado.

Así que su tercer año no había sido como se lo había esperado, raramente había cruzado palabra con Albus, aunque éste había intentado hablarle varias veces, lo cierto es no confiaba en sí mismo, temía que si platicaban acabara insultando a su hermano o diciéndole algo realmente hiriente y no quería, por más furioso estuviera de que Albus acabara en Slytherin aún no estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para herirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 3/4, vio como su padre fue el primero en abrazar a Albus; ya él y su madre, Ginny, le habían mandado cientos de felicitaciones la primera semana, no entendía por que seguían con eso. Luego vio a sus tíos, Hermione y Ron felicitarlo también, Ron dijo algo como "_Bueno, ya que, te lo perdono solamente por que eres mi sobrino pero te advierto que si haces amistad con Malfoy te probaré todas las bromas de la tienda de George en ti_", para después ser regañado por su esposa.

Estas vacaciones tampoco había cruzado palabra con Albus, seguramente su padre no tardaría en darle una platica.

- ¡James, baja y cuando digo baja es que quiero que bajes en este momento!. - Escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo y suspiró. Se quedó unos segundos como estaba antes, acostado boca arriba en su cama con los brazos tras la nuca contemplando lo que siempre ha creído, el mejor cuarto del mundo. Aunque él no lo recuerda bien, fue a los tres años cuando le había dicho a su padre que quería dormir en el "cuarto con las niñas bonitas con poca ropa". Y aunque él no lo recuerda hizo muy feliz a Harry. Tanto él como Ginny habían decidido aumentar las habitaciones cuanto fuera necesario pero no modificar el cuarto de su padrino, Sirius. Desde hacía años que había heredado Grimmauld Place y aunque fuera el hogar que su padrino tanto odiara, para Harry era una forma de estar con él. De cualquier manera, él y Ginny habían asumido después de que nació James, que seguramente querría arreglar su cuarto como quisiera. Para Harry fue una sorpresa en extremo maravillosa cuando el pequeño James quiso ese cuarto; siempre le había sorprendido como su hijo se parecía a su padre y a su padrino, siempre le había encantado eso de él.

James bajó después de unos segundos, su madre no se escuchaba muy paciente en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué pasa ma? Estaba haciendo tarea. - Mintió James.

- Aja. - Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. - Algún día te hechizaré para que te crezca la nariz cada vez que digas mentiras. - Y sonrió por dentro. - Saluda a tus primos. - James bajó por completo las escaleras, en el recibidor ya estaban Lily abrazando a Hugo y Albus platicando con Rose, quien era de su misma edad, pero como digna hija de dos de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra, había quedado en Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry!. - Escuchó la voz del tío Ron y se giró para ver a su padre salir de su estudio. Ambos viejos amigos se abrazaron, y luego con Hermione.

- Esperamos no ser inoportunos. - Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny, quien le sonrió.

- ¡Por favor, nosotros les invitamos!. - Y los dirigió a la sala.

- Creo que no deben de tardar George y Angelina y también Fleur y Bill o tus padres. - Escuchó decir a su padre, seguramente hablándole a su madre. Ya sus hermanos y primos estaban sumidos en sus cosas, él se llevaba muy bien con ellos pero no eran sus amigos directos, para eso estaban Teddy y Fred, que aunque Teddy le llevara varios años de ventaja, se sentía muy bien a su lado y Fred era... bueno, Fred era su complemento en su misión de "Hacerle honor a los Merodeadores y a los gemelos, las leyendas de Hogwarts" y ayudaba que fueran de la misma edad, Fred también había terminado su tercer año en Hogwarts.

- ¡Voy de regreso a mi cuarto!. - Gritó. - Me avisan cuando Teddy o Fred lleguen. - Y volvió a subir.

* * *

- Ese niño. - Suspiró Ginny. - Es idénticos a los gemelos, a veces temo que haga algo similar que ellos y acabe dejando Hogwarts. - Ya los cuatro habían tomado asiento en la sala y ella, con Herm, habían traído algo de té.

- Suenas como mamá. - Comentó Ron provocando algo de sonrojo en Ginny.

- En aquellos tiempos. - Alzó la voz Harry. - Estabamos en una situación muy difícil, guerra y el sapo ese de Umbridge; creo que todos llegamos a nuestros límites. Nuestros hijos ahora no tienen esas barreras.

- Harry tiene razón, además los gemelos fueron grandes heroes de la guerra, los títulos y exámenes no son todo. - Habló Hermione.

- ¡Lo dices tu Hermione!. - Dijo Ginny casi gritando. - ¡Debe ser cierto!.

- ¡Oye, le crees a ella y no a mi!. - Habló Harry con un tono de reproche pero riendo.

- Lo siento amor. - Río Ginny y con ella los otros dos. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando el timbre sonó.

- ¡Más familia!. - Exclamó Ron echándose de lleno en el sillón. Ginny se levantó a abrir la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio al peli azul detrás de ella.

- Tía. - Dijo Teddy y la abrazó de inmediato.

- ¡Mi Teddy! - Respondió al abrazo. - ¿Cómo estas hijo?. - Su atención captó a la rubia detrás. - ¡Victorie, pensé que llegarías con tus padres!. - Rompió el abrazo con Teddy para recibir a Victorie en otro.

- Teddy pasó por mi en la mañana y... - Notó el sonrojo en su sobrina.

- Espero que haya sido una gran cita, no estoy segura de que este chico sepa como tratar a una dama, su padrino no le da un gran ejemplo que digamos. - Provocó un gran sonrojo en el rostro de ambos chicos y rápidamente los pasó dentro de la casa.

- Hablando de mi a mis espaldas. - Dijo Harry por detrás.

- ¡Padrino!. - Inmediatamente Teddy le dio un gran abrazo, para él esto nunca era infantil si de su padrino se trataba. Ambos se sonrieron.

- Hola Vic. - Saludó a Victorie con un beso en la mejilla. - Me da gusto que no han estado perdiendo el tiempo. - Para Ginny, el rostro de sus sobrinos no podría estar más rojo ya. - Vamos con sus tíos.

- Eh, Teddy. - Interrumpió Ginny, Teddy la volteó a ver. - No nada, mejor yo le llamo. - Pero antes de que pudiera subir por su hijo, el timbre volvió a sonar, Ginny solamente tuvo que girar para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su hermano George. - ¡George!. - Los recibieron, a él, a Angelina, Fred y a la pequeña Roxanne.

- ¡¿Y Lonny?!. - Gritó Roxanne emocionada y saltando en los pies de su tía.

- Rox, compórtate. - Le reprendió Angelina, así que dejó de saltar pero con la misma sonrisa. Harry rió. Rox debía ser la mejor amiga de su hija.

- Esta con Hugo en su cuarto. - Dijo sonriéndole y la pequeña de apenas siete años subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa. Angelina suspiró.

- Esta enorme. - Comentó Ginny. - ¡Oh, Fred, Teddy! James los estaba esperando. - Dijo recordando lo que le iba a decir a su ahijado hacía unos minutos. La cara de Fred se iluminó y no esperó respuesta de Teddy cuando ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Vamos hijo!. - Gritó George. - ¡Conspiren para la quema de Hogwarts!. - Fred se giró y sonrió a su padre. Angelina le dio un codazo a su esposo en las costillas, quien exclamó un _Ouch_, sin dejar de reírse.

- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?. - Pronto se reunieron con la pareja en la sala, no sin antes Teddy darle un beso en la mejilla a Victorie e ir con James.

* * *

- ¡De esto era de lo que estaba hablando!. - Exclamó James orgulloso. - De hombres no de todos esos mocosos que hay abajo. - Se encontraba encantado de ver a Fred y a Teddy en su habitación.

- De tus primos y hermanos. - Le reprimió Teddy.

- ¡Oh vamos, Teddy!. - Se quejó Fred. - Necesitamos algo que hacer. - Se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación del mayor de los Potter. Tanto él como James miraron a Teddy.

- ¿Qué?. - Se defendió. - Ustedes son los de las mentes diabólicas.

- Me hieres. - Se chasqueó James. Y los tres volvieron a quedarse pensativos.

- Oye. - Tedd se dirigió a James. - ¿Cómo estas manejando lo de Albus?. - La pregunta fue tan espontánea, incluso para el mismo Teddy. James arqueó una ceja. - Eso pensé. - Suspiró.

- Tal vez podamos robar el diario de Al y ver si realmente ha hecho amistad con los Slytherin. - Sugirió Fred. - ¿Tiene un diario?

- El día en el que me entere que mi hermano tiene un diario, de verdad dejará de ser mi hermano. - James sacudió la cabeza como tratando de quitarse la imagen de Albus vestido de rosa tumbado en su cama escribiendo en un cuaderno de Hello Kittie.

- Además eso estaría mal, robarlo, digo. - Habló Teddy.

- ¿Cómo es que eres de nuestro grupo?. - Preguntó James con tono sarcástico.

- Soy el Remus Lupin de los merodeadores. - Respondió sin mirar a los otros, viendo al techo.

- Awww. - Alzó la voz Fred como si hubiera escuchado lo más dulce del mundo. Luego recobró su tono cuando vio la ceja arqueada en el rostro de James. - Aunque somos tres... supongo que no necesitamos a Peter Pettigrew. - Terminó rápidamente.

- Bueno. - Hablo James. - Yo soy James y Sirius, tu deberías ser Peter, pero si nos traicionas te...

- ¡Oye!. - Lo cortó Fred. - No puedes ser James y Sirius, debes escoger a uno. - James puso una cara como si Fred ya los hubiera traicionado.

- ¡No puedo escoger entre James y Sirius!. - Dijo casi gritando.

- James es tu abuelo, además eres idéntico a él. - Sugirió Teddy y era cierto. James era incluso más parecido a James que el mismo Harry y eso era gracias a que había heredado los ojos de su abuelo, a diferencia de su padre, quien obtuvo los verdes de su madre. Albus y James era muy parecidos, cabello negro, las mismas facciones, sin embargo James no usaba lentes como su padre y hermano. Albus era el vivo retrato de Harry, los mismos ojos. Lily, por otro lado, era una Ginny en miniatura.

- ¡Si!. - Gritó Fred. - ¡Yo debería ser Sirius!. - Exclamó indignado.

- Nooo. - Hablo James como si tratara de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño. - Yo me llamo Sirius, Sirius era el padrino de mi padre, ¡es prácticamente familia!. - Terminó como si declarara lo obvio.

- De hecho si estudias con cuidado los árboles genealógicos de nuestras familias te darás cuenta de que Sirius y James eran primos lejanos. - Teddy divagó sin darse cuenta a quien apoyaba. James sonrió en señal de victoria. - Y también tienes parentesco con los Malfoy, de hecho. - James hizo una mueca como de asco. - De hecho creo tus padres son primos lejanos... - Continuó divagando. - Si, Ginny y Harry son primos lejanos si mal no estoy, si, Harry esta unido a los Black por Dorea Black y Ginny por Septimus Weasley. - Para este punto Fred y James ya tenían una expresión en blanco. - Si, los únicos sanos, no incestuosos somos los Lupin. - Terminó con una expresión muy seria, James intentó componerse.

- ¡Claro que no!. - Teddy volteó a verlo. - ¡Tu madre es Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Andrómeda Black, eres descendiente de los Black, unidos a los Potter por Dorea Black, eres como mi... sobrino! ¡Dios santo, eso te hace pariente lejano de los Weasley, eres el sobrino súper lejano de Victorie!. - Teddy abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Ugh, besas a tu tía!. - Teddy se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¡Tus padres son parientes mas cercanos e hicieron cosas peores que besarse!. - Se defendió Teddy sin dejar de gritar.

- ¡El punto es que eres un Black, un incestuoso Black!. - Respondió James de la misma manera.

- ¡Si!. - Reaccionó Fred. - ¡Tu debes ser Sirius Black!. - Prorrumpió el pelirrojo como tratando de seguir el análisis de James.

- Ey, no, no quise decir eso... - James intentó protestar.

- ¡Mi padre es Remus Lupin!. - Gritó Teddy como si fuera tonta la deducción de los otros. - ¡Tu debes ser Sirius!. - Le dijo a Fred.

- ¡Bien!. - El rostro de Fred se iluminó.

- ¡NO, NO NO!. - Gritó James. - ¡Yo soy Sirius!. - Dijo alzando los brazos hasta la cabeza y sacudiéndolos.

- Entiende. - Comenzó Teddy desesperado. - ¡Aunque Sirius sea tu tío abuelo lejano, James es tu abuelo paterno!

- ¡Sería traicionar a Sirius, quien es de hecho mi segundo abuelo, no!. - Cruzó los brazos. - Yo soy James Potter y Sirius Black. - Teddy y Fred suspiraron.

- Entonces yo soy Fred Weasley. - Comentó Fred.

- No me digas... -

- ¡Me refiero al primer Fred! A mi tío... - Se defendió de lo asumido por James.

- Pero Fred Weasley no era un merodeador. - Comentó divagando Teddy.

- ¿A quien prefieren a Fred Weasley o a Peter Pettigrew?. - Preguntó a los otros arqueando una ceja.

- Eres Fred Weasley. - Terminó Teddy. Y se volvieron a contemplar la pared, pensando en qué hacer.

- ¡Fred!. - Los tres saltaron ante el repentino grito de la pequeña que había abierto la puerta de golpe.

- ¡¡ROXANNE!!. - Fred se levantó y Teddy no supo que le pasaría a la niña si no le ponía el pie a Fred y lo detenía, así que así hizo. Fred le lanzó una mirada fría a Teddy quien volteó la vista a otro lado pero inmediatamente se volvió contra su hermana. - ¡Te he dicho que no entres así! ¡De hecho, te he dicho que no te acerques a mi si tu vida no corre riesgos de muerte!. - Los ojos de Rox y de Lily, quien iba detrás de su hermana, se llenaron de lágrimas, más por el tono fuerte de voz, que por las palabras.

- ¿Qué pasó?. - Preguntó con una sonrisa Teddy.

- Queríamos bajar unos de mis peluches de arriba de mi ropero pero Hugo no alcanza. - Hugo, quien se encontraba detrás de las dos niñas, bajo la mirada como apenado.

- ¿No te ha dicho mamá que no puedes jugar con eso?. - Le preguntó James, Lily sufría de asma.

- ¡Pero nos gustan!. - Exclamó Roxanne.

- Pero Loony se puede enfermar. - Dijo Teddy intentando razonar con los niños. - ¿Quieren eso?. - Ambas negaron con la cabeza. - Mejor les ayudo a encontrar algo más con que jugar. - Y se dispuso a levantarse del suelo, sin embargo al tratar de ponerse de pie sin apoyarse con las manos, tropezó y clavó el pie en el suelo, enterrándolo en la madera del piso. Teddy se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Que rayos hacen?. - Escucharon la voz de Albus en el pasillo, él y Louis se acercaban. Fleur y Bill acababan de llegar, Dominique se había quedado abajo con su hermana.

- Vaya, mi hermana si que te ha dejado mal Teddy. - Louis rió. Traía unos audífonos blancos puestos, conectados a un ipod que traía en la mano. Si Teddy le respondió no supo, realmente no escuchaba nada.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste Teddy!. - Gritó James. - Estás obeso. - Todos rieron excepto Albus y Louis, éste último por que no había escuchado nada.

- ¡Cállate y ayúdame!. - James sujetó del brazo a Teddy, quien se apoyó en el otro para sacar el pie. - Esta casa esta muy vieja.

- Por supuesto gordito. - Dijo Fred riendo. - Creo que tu deberías haber sido Peter Pettigrew. - Dijo provocando la risa de James también, aunque los demás no entendieron. Albus suspiró dispuesto a irse, Rose se había quedado en su cuarto mientras él recibía a Louis, él y Louis eran mejores amigos. La voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué es eso?. - Preguntó Lily señalando al hoyo que había hecho Teddy. Todos voltearon a ver.

- ¿De qué hablas Loony?. - Rox le preguntó a su amiga.

- Eso que brilla. - Lily no dejaba de señalar. Teddy y James miraron más de cerca. En un atrevimiento, Teddy metió la mano y sacó algo. Era una especie de collar con una piedra roja muy grande.

- Creo que será mejor que dejen ahí. - Habló Albus. - Decirle a papá. - James lo dirigió una fría mirada.

- Cállate Slytherin. - Dijo casi murmurando. - Había olvidado lo cobardes que son. - Y volvió a ver el collar en la mano de Teddy.

- Parece una reliquia. - Habló Fred. - Esta era la casa de los Black, no me extrañaría que tuvieran algo así escondido.

- Este era el cuarto de Sirius. - Dijo James. - No creo que él tuviera algo así escondido.

- Antes de Sirius pudo haber sido de su padre o tíos. Como dije, esta muy vieja esta casa. - Teddy remarcó en lo último haciendo que James y Fred sonrieran.

- Mejor vamos a decirle a alguien. - Habló Hugo más a Roxanne y a Lily. Roxanne le siguió.

- Forever we try, forever we dye, foreeveeer. - Cantaba Louis. Los demás lo miraron. - ¿Qué?.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Victorie apareció con Rox. Hermione había retenido a Hugo pues traía algo café por toda la playera y lo estaba limpiando.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?. - Preguntó la rubia.

- Teddy está obeso, deberías cortarlo. - Dijo James, a Fred le estaba doliendo el estómago de tanto reír. Teddy pareció intentar asesinar a James. Victorie arqueó una ceja.

- Encontramos algo. - Teddy alzó el collar. - Esperaba que los niños le llamaran a mi padrino, sinceramente. Le sonrió apenado a Victorie.

- Iré a...

- Woaaaa. - La voz de Lily atrajo la atención de todos quienes miraron hacia donde ella miraba. La piedra roja había comenzado a brillar, cada vez más intensamente.

- Teddy deja eso. - Dijo Albus pero Teddy pareció dudar, ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente lo dejaba en el suelo ahora que había hecho algo para "activarla"?.

- ¡Teddy!. - Gritó Victorie sumamente espantada. Y todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Harry soltó el plato de galletas que sostenía al escuchar el grito de su sobrina y sin dudarlo él, junto con Ron, Bill y George subieron rápidamente las escaleras, seguidos de Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡¿Victorie?!. - Gritó Bill pero cuando llegaron a la planta alta no encontraron nada. Las manos de Harry le temblaron.

- ¿James, Albus, Lily, Teddy?. - Preguntó alarmado llamando a sus hijos, mirando a todos lados. Ron revisaba todos los cuartos.

- ¡No los veo!. - Gritó. Hermione y Ginny habían llegando con ellos.

- ¡¿Harry qué pasa?! ¿Dónde están los niños?. - Ginny cuestionó a su esposo quien no pudo darle una respuesta. Harry entró al cuarto de James, que estaba cerrado. Al abrirlo no encontró nada ni nadie, pero si un hoyo en el suelo. Se acercó a examinarlo.

- ¿Harry qué ha pasado?. - Escuchó a Ron detrás de él. - ¿Dónde están...?

- No sé. - Sususurró Harry más espantado que nunca. - No sé.

* * *

- Mi cabeza. - La voz de Louis se quejó.

- Mi trasero. - Ahora era la voz de James.

- Ted Lupin, espero que esa no sea tu mano. - Victorie dijo en voz baja pero molesta. Teddy quitó la mano del muslo de la chica rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos?. - Preguntó Albus poniéndose de pie. Todo estaba oscuro y al parecer habían caído todos encima de todos, estaban en una especie de cuarto muy pequeño, lo cual hacía casi imposible moverse. - ¿Lily?. - Albus pronto recordó a su hermana y la buscó.

- Aquí. - La vocecita se alzó. Fred también buscó y encontró a su hermana Roxxane. Albus sintió algo clavarse en su espalda y se giró para encontrarse con una puerta.

- Ábrela. - Escuchó decir a su hermano. Aún dudándolo, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Afuera estaba iluminado, era una especie de casa común y corriente. Lily sacó la cabeza por entre las piernas de su hermano.

- ¿Qué hay?. - Preguntó Victorie.

- No estoy seguro. - Dijo Albus. - No veo a nadie.

- ¡Papá!. - Gritó Lily saliendo corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Lily!. - La llamó James y empujó a Albus corriendo tras su hermana.

- ¡Es papi en el patio!. - Gritó de nueva cuenta la niña.

- ¡Luna!. - La volvió a llamar James. Corrieron por un pasillo y pasaron a un chico que salía de un cuarto que al parecer daba a ese pasillo. James lo miró de reojo. - Sirius Black. - Susurró y tan impresionado había estado que olvidó mirar al frente así que no tardó en caerse.

Los otros habían salido del cuarto casi al instante que James.

- ¡James!. - Gritó Teddy acercándose al chico en el suelo. James miró a Teddy con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¿Qué...?. - Preguntó espantado al ver la expresión de James, Lily se había detenido al oír a su hermano caer detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Quién rayos son todos ustedes?!. - Preguntó gritando Sirius Black. - Todos le miraron. Albus y Teddy ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Ellos también le conocían por fotos y periódicos. Era idéntico aunque mucho más joven, más que Teddy, menos que James. Unos 16 años tendría, aunque estaba cubierto de vendajes y herida.

- ¿Qué pasa Pads, por qué...?. - Se abrió la puerta detrás de Lily y era como si el mismo Harry Potter con ojos marrones hubiera entrado.

- ¡Papi!. - Lily volvió a sonreír y abrazó a James Potter, quien miró a Sirius con una cara de_ ¿qué rayos? _y Sirius le respondió de la misma manera.

Louis sintió que todo esto se llevaría un buen tiempo, así que apagó si ipod. Sería mejor ahorrar la pila.

_...the Age of Shadows has begun._

* * *

**N/A:**

Pues bien, más que nada quería escribir este fic por que tenía unas ganas enormes de escribir un nuevo album-fic (**ver mi perfil para saber que rayos es eso**). Además de que desde hace tiempo andaba fantaseando con que que pasaría si no solo la tercera generación, si no la segunda y hasta generaciones pasada se reunieran en un solo año, con la primera generación.

También tenía ganas de llamar "Loony" a Lily, obviamente por "Luna" y quería exponer todo el incesto que había en Harry Potter desde hace meses que vi los árboles familiares!

Obviamente esta album fic está basado en 01011001 de Ayreon :) En mi perfil explico como esta eso y cuantos capítulos incluso tendrá el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que dejen sus reviews,

Karla

**13 de Septiembre 2008**

PS. Odio la falta de categorías en , realmente no supe que personajes elegir.


	2. Comatose

**01011001 **

Yami to Fujikiri

**Capítulo 2**

Comatose

_No need to feel desire_

_(but I need you with me)_

_No need to feel so small_

_(but I need to feel secure)_

_No need to feel the fire_

_(but I need to feel free)_

_No need to feel at all_

_(but I need to know for sure)_

_Wake me up before I die, hold me close_

_As I gaze upon the sky, comatose_

_No reason to survive, I suppose_

_Wake us up before we die_

* * *

Lily Luna Potter seguía abrazando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a su "papi". Y así pasaron, todos en silencio, algunos segundos, en los que, de repente, Lily abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró hacia arriba, directo al rostro de su confundido abuelo (aunque ella no lo sabía), quien, al igual que la niña, parpadeó incontables veces. James, su hermano, estaba a centímetros de ellos, inmóvil.

- Tu...- Habló la suave voz de Lily. - Eres mi papi... ¿O no?. - Y arqueó una ceja, su papá le abría abrazado inmediatamente y que no lo hiciera, a la niña, le parecía totalmente imposible.

- Eres una maldita máquina sexual Prongs. - Dijo Sirius y se echó a reír. James le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Yo no tengo hijos!. - Exclamó a su amigo y luego se dirigió a la pequeña que ya lo había soltado. - Sin duda no soy tu papi. - Acabó con un tono sarcástico. Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¡Que payaso!. - Gritó Lily y su boca fue tapada rápidamente por un par de manos.

- Ahhh, no creo que quieras decir eso. - Habló su hermano mayor desde atrás. James Sirius ya tenía una idea, una idea loca y descabellada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿James, Sirius, qué pasa aquí?. - Preguntó una mujer que bajaba las escaleras que daban a aquel pasillo. Detrás de ella, un hombre de lentes.

- Eso quisiera saber yo madre. - Respondió James. La mujer y el hombre miraron varios segundos a los demás estupefactos chicos.

- ¡James Potter! ¿Qué te hemos dicho de hacer fiestas?. - Alzó la voz su padre, quien ya acababa de bajar las escaleras con su esposa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no fui!. - Gritó el joven a la defensiva. Lily, ahora libre de las manos de su hermano, volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia el chico y volvió a arquear una ceja.

- Tu no eres James Potter, él es. - Dijo apuntando a su hermano quien no reaccionó, si no, como por instinto miró a su abuelo, ligeramente más alto que él y parpadeó varias veces.

- Ay por Merlin. - Susurró Albus.

* * *

- ¡¡POTTER!! MALDITO DEGENERADO, ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! ENFERMO, SUCIO, PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR, ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!. - Gritaba la pelirroja mientras arrojaba todos los objetos que encontraba a su alcance al chico de lentes, quien solamente podía intentar esquivarlos. Las almohadas de la cama de la chica habían sido fáciles, luego sus libros habían sido un reto, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a su lámpara, retratos, botellas de perfume y otros objetos bastante sólidos... bueno, Harry apenas podía pensar.

Y de hecho apenas si pensaba, hacía tan solo unos segundos que se había detenido en las escaleras de Hogwarts, se había sentado un momento, cansado, confundido, acababa de enterarse que tenía que morir para que todo terminara, había cerrado los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos se había encontrado en la habitación iluminada de alguna cálida vivienda y una chica pelirroja leyendo un libro, sentada en la cama que tenía justo enfrente. La chica lo había mirado unos segundos antes de reaccionar con insultos y muchos, muchos objetos.

- Espera...- Intentó decir Harry mientras esquivaba una lámpara con forma de globo terráqueo.

- ¡LO SABÍA! FALTABA POCO PARA QUE TE EXCABULLERAS EN MI HABITACIÓN DEGENERADO, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!.- De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿¡Hija, qué pasa!?. - Entró un muggle algo canoso y alto. Harry asumió que era un muggle por el bate que llevaba en la mano. Vio como el padre de la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Es un... un enfermo degenerado maniaco loco compañero de Hogwarts. - Escupió la chica y prosiguió tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones. - ¡LARGO JAMES POTTER! ¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS EN EL COLEGIO!. - Harry levantó las manos como mostrando rendición.

- Esperen, esperen... yo... ¿James Potter?. - El cerebro de Harry apenas estaba reaccionando. No era por ser egocéntrico, pero la verdad es que por más parecidos que fueran, la gente siempre piensa primero en Harry Potter y no en su difunto padre, James Potter.

- ¡No te hagas el inocente Potter! ¡¿Qué me dirás ahora, qué se te borró la memoria mientras trepabas mi habitación?!. - Volvió a gritar. Harry apretó los ojos como intentando razonar consigo mismo, aunque se parecía ligeramente a Ginny había algunas trabas en que fuera su ex-novia, primero, Ginny estaba en el Gran Salón, llorando por Fred, segundo, Harry no se veía entrando en la habitación de la chica, tercero, esa sin duda no era la habitación de su Ginny, cuarto, Ginny no le arrojaría su habitación entera al verlo. Por lo tanto, solo pudo concluir que esa no era Ginny. Así que abrió la boca y dijo algo loco, muy loco.

- ¿Lily Potter?. - Y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la cara de la otra tomó el color más rojo que había visto en su vida.

- ¡¡YA QUISIERAS!!. - Y le aventó la pequeña televisión que tenía a la mano, siendo hija de muggles, Lily tenía esa clase de cosas.

- Salga de aquí joven. - Le dijo el padre de Lily con voz calmada pero aún severa.

- Esta debe ser una ilusión. - Dijo Harry en voz alta para sí mismo. - Una trampa de Voldemort. - No notó la exclamación de Lily. - ¿Pero por qué? Justo cuando me ha dado el ultimátum de entregarme y que sabe que lo haré, ¿qué gana con esto?. - Intentó razonar. Si, eso debía ser, por que, no hay forma de viajar en el tiempo, eso es seguro, no podía ser eso.

- ¡Potter!. - Volvió a gritar Lily. Harry tomó aire.

- Escucha. - Habló con voz firme. - Estoy cansado, herido, no he comido, me la he pasado viajando y peleando y estoy apunto de morir así que quiero salir de esto cuanto antes, tu, tu debes ser una ilusión, algún truco de o mi mente o Voldemort así que quiero saber como librarme de esto y quiero saberlo ahorita, porque tu no puedes ser Lily Evans, puedes ser muchas cosas, pero no puedes ser Lily Evans. - Concluyó para nada calmado, era cierto que estaba cansado y fastidiado y en aquel momento estaba totalmente confundido al saber cuál era su destino y no podía lidiar con esto ahora.

- ¿De qué rayos estas hablando Potter? Claro que soy Evans. - Respondió Lily con una mueca de incredulidad.

- Muy bien, muy bien. - Dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de resignación. - Si eres Lily Evans dime... ¿Por qué tu hermana se enojó antes de tu primer año en Hogwarts?. - Harry se sentía estúpido preguntando esto, era obvio que no estaba frente a su madre muerta... su madre muerta y tan joven como se veía, menor que él, incluso.

- ¿Qué?. - Se espantó. - ¿Quién te habló de eso, Tuney?. - Preguntó en voz baja.

- Eso no importa. - Respondió Harry y esperó una respuesta.

- Por que leí algo. - Acabó Lily en un susurro. Harry abrió los ojos. _Imposible_.

- ¿Qué...?. - Tartamudeó. - ¿Qué año es este?. - Se escuchó decir moviendo la mano derecha compulsivamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir chico?. - Preguntó el papá de Lily.

- Solo... - Harry aspiró hondo. - ¿Qué año es este?. - Volvió a preguntar exasperado.

- 1976 obviamente... Potter, ¿te sientes bien?. - Harry la miró fijamente y luego rió compulsivamente.

- No, no, no, no... eso es imposible. - Dijo mientras hacía exagerados movimientos con las manos. Lily y su padre se miraron confundidos.

* * *

- TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO TENGAN NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CIERREN LA BOCA. - Gritó Teddy, quien había pensado rápidamente y quería evitar que sus pequeños primos dijeran algo inapropiado. Luego y después de echar un vistazo a Sirius y James, se dirigió a los señores, aparentemente, Potter. Iba abrir la boca cuando escuchó el gritillo de Louis.

- ¡Woa!. - Apuntando a un platillo de metal que colgaba en la pared. - ¡Miren!. - James Sirius era el más cercano a él y lo miró. Casi se cae ante lo que vio e inmediatamente se puso a mirar a los lados. Teddy se adelantó al lugar. Y al igual que sus primos, se espantó sobremanera pues el reflejo que ofrecía el plato no era el de James Potter, en su lugar estaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, nariz larga y al parecer algo robusto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!. - Gritó James tocándose la cara. Teddy lo volteó a ver.

- Te ves como siempre cuando te miro pero... - Y volteó al plato. - Ahí no... ¡Oye Aaaalphonse...!. - Dijo Teddy dándose cuenta de que no sería buena idea decir el nombre de Al si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto. Miró a Al quien había captado la idea y se aproximaba a los otros dos. Se puso enfrente del plato y de la misma forma, los ojos verdes ya no estaban, en su lugar un par de ojos grises y cabello café y al igual que con su hermano, sus parientes podía verle como siempre. Louis se acercó pero su imagen fue la misma de siempre.

- Creo que se de que va esto. - Murmuró Victorie.

- Entonces sería bueno que lo explicaran. - Habló Sirius. Teddy afirmó con la cabeza.

- Vi... c... - Comenzó diciendo deteniéndose a tiempo. - Vic, vigila a nuestros primos, tu también... Jonathan, Alphonse, Frederich. - Se dirigió a James, Al y Fred. - y denles nombres distintos. - Acabó murmurando y se acercó a los señores Potter. - ¿Si podríamos hablar en privado?. - Lo pensaron unos segundos, como decidiendo si Teddy era peligroso, pero incluso su varita estaba guardada, así que al final asintieron.

- ¡Ey!. - Se quejó James, James padre de Harry Potter.

- Tu ve y has lo que sueles hacer con Sirius. - Habló su madre.

- Eso se oye tan sucio. - Dijo Sirius y los vieron dirigirse al estudio del padre de James.

- Bien, bien. - Dijo James fastidiado. - Si los matan no se quejen con nosotros. - Le echó una última mirada a los intrusos y él y Sirius salieron de la casa y luego Teddy y los señores Potter subieron las escaleras, Victorie alcanzó a ver como Teddy se tallaba las manos en un signo de nerviosismo, seguramente ni él estaba seguro de nada.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos. Lily y Rox paseaba la mirada por el súper entretenido corredor intentando buscar algo con que divertirse. Albus se recargó pesadamente en uno de los muros y Rose le siguió.

- No entiendo. - Habló Al dirigiéndose a Rose. - Tu no estabas ahí, en el cuarto. - Rose alzó los hombros.

- ¿Sabes siquiera donde estamos?. - Preguntó Fred.

- ¿El pasado?. -

- Woa. - Dijo James. - Y ya me estaba preguntando si eso se escuchaba más ridículo cuando lo decía en voz alta. - Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se seguía mirando por uno de los platos del muro.

- ¿Por qué James y Albus se ven diferentes en los reflejos?. - Preguntó Louis muy fuerte, pues no escuchaba su tono de voz con los audífonos. Victorie le dio un codazo y respondió.

- ¿No es obvio?. - Varias miradas de sus primos, a excepción de la de Albus. Suspiró. - James y Albus se parecen demasiado al tío Harry... - Se detuvo esperando haberse dado a entender. Volvió a suspirar cuando se arquearon varias cejas.

- ¡Papá se parece mucho al abuelo, quien, por si no lo han notado, acabamos de conocer!. - Terminó Albus con voz alta, James le lanzó una mirada fría. Luego, habló cuidando su volumen, de forma que ni James (su abuelo) ni Sirius le escucharan pero aún así no ocultó su exasperación.

- Oh... pero eso quiere decir que esto no es una coincidencia. - Dijo James con una mano en la barbilla y volviéndose a girar para ver su reflejo.

- Claro que no. - Victorie bajó la mirada.

- Y por eso no los reconocieron... o les pareció extraño encontrar clones. - Habló Louis quien estaba a un lado de James curioseando el extraño reflejo de su primo.

- Por que no lo hicieron, ellos vieron... ¿Loony?. - Su hermana se giró. Al se acercó y la cargó.

- ¡Ey!. - La puso de frente al plato donde James se había estado mirando.

- Tal como lo pensé. - Suspiró su hermano.

- ¿Como se ve Loony?. - Preguntó Rox. Ella y Rose se acercaron y vieron a una chica de cabello castaño quebrado. Reflejaba un poco a su madre, Hermione.

- ¡Ya podrías ser mi hermana!. - Exclamó Rose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lily intentó saltar felizmente en los brazos de su hermano quien rápidamente la bajó, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Su hermana se quedó mirando el reflejo antes de dar un pequeño grito. - ¡Tampoco somos nosotros!. - Al volteó a ver rápidamente. Era verdad, ahora Rose era rubia y con los ojos de color almendra.

- ¿Por qué ustedes?. - Preguntó Louis.

- Apuesto a que Teddy también tiene lo mismo. - Dijo Victorie. - Aunque no lo necesita, podría cambiar su aspecto. - Dirigió su mirada a donde su novio se había ido. También creo que Fred y Roxanne..

- ¿Porqué?. - Preguntó James, quien estaba siendo empujado por Fred, quien ya había corrido al plato y comprobado las palabras de su prima, podría pasar por el hijo de los vecinos, un chico regordete de cabello oscuro y manchas en la piel. Hizo una expresión de asco mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de James a su lado. Roxanne le tiraba del pantalón pidiendo ver. James intentó controlar su risa y cargar a su prima. Su cabello era turquesa, idéntico al de Teddy y sus ojos del mismo color.

- Eso tiene que ser antinatural. - Murmuraron Fred y James.

- ¡Súbeme, súbeme!. - Le gritaba Lily a Al. - ¡Quiero ver a Roxy!. - Gritó sin dejar de saltar.

- ¡Silencio!. - Exclamó Al en voz baja dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por donde su... abuelo de aparentes dieciséis años había salido. Segundos después cargó a su hermana quien no dejaba de tirar de su ropa. Lily se volvió a reír compulsivamente en sus brazos. No era una niñita de cinco años, a Al le costaba un poco cargarla.

- Te ves linda Rox. - Le sonrió a su amiga.

- ¡Me parezco a Teddy!. - Frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, bueno. - Alzó la voz Victorie. - Escúchenme bien, aunque esto no haya sido una coincidencia dudo mucho que debamos llegar con James Potter y Sirius Black y decirles quienes somos...

- ¿Por qué no?. - Habló, casi gritando, Louis, quien giraba el menú del ipod.

- Quítate eso. - Exigió Albus. - Por que no sabemos lo que podamos cambiar, podríamos hacer que mi papá nunca nazca o algo por el estilo. - Lily ahogó un gemido.

- ¿Papi?. - Preguntó preocupada, como si Harry no existiera ya.

- Y si nos ponemos históricos. - Dijo Rose. - Si eso pasa el mundo estará en un predicamento. - Victorie asintió, todos los que estudiaban o habían pasado ya por Hogwarts sabían lo malo que sería si Harry Potter no nacía.

- ¿Entonces verdaderamente estamos en el pasado?. - Preguntó suspirando Fred.

- Es lo más posible. - Terminó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio su prima mayor. Lily pegó un gritito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Le dije el abuelo que era un payaso!. - Dijo entre sus manos, James rió.

- Por eso te dije que no creía que quisieras decir eso. - Sonrió. - Aunque si me lo preguntan estoy muy contento por poder conocer a James y a Sirius. - Miró nostálgico la puerta. - ¡Incluso a nuestros bisabuelos!

- Es verdad... - Dijo Rose. - En esta época también vive su abuela, Lily y también... - Se quedó en silencio.

- El papá de Teddy y hasta su mamá, si mal no calculo. - Terminó Victorie por ella. - Será difícil controlar el impulso de ir a verlos. - Acabó en un susurro.

- Albus Dumbledore... - Susurró Al. - Severus Snape.

- ¿Fred?. - Preguntó Fred.

- Aún no nace. - Contestó Rose. - ¡Dios, en que año nació tu padre, Fred!. - Fred rió.

- ¡Perdón, usualmente le digo a papá que está tan viejo que podría haber participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts!. - Gritó levantando los brazos sin dejar de sonreír. Roxanne alzó una ceja.

- Pero él participó... - James se echó a reír.

- ¡Tengo que intentar esa con papá!. - Dijo mientras abrazaba su estómago.

- Tampoco es buena idea llamarnos por nuestros nombres, por eso Teddy nos llamó así cuando se fue. - Victorie intentó recordar los nombres. - Alphonse, Jonathan, Frederich. - Recitó señalando a Al, James y Fred. Luego miró a Lily. - Luna. Dudo que sea riesgoso. - Supongo que Teddy se pondrá su propio nombre y... creo que con eso basta.

- ¿Por qué solo nosotros?. - Preguntó James.

- Por que somos los de los nombres comprometedores. Albus Severus, James Sirius, Lily. - Suspiró Al. - Mi papá no pudo pensar en nombres más históricos.

- ¿Y yo?. - Habló Fred.

- Por si acaso. - Le respondió Victorie mirando a las escaleras.

* * *

Molly Weasley corría tras su pequeño hijo de tres años, sin lugar a dudas, Charlie había salido el opuesto a su hermano Bill, de cinco años, quien era un niño bastante tranquilo y quien le había dado falsas esperanzas a su madre, haciéndola pensar que tener hijos no serían el infierno que su madre le describía, con sus recompensas pero sus infinitos sacrificios. Bill le había dado falsas esperanzas que Charlie ya le estaba quitando por completo. De esta manera, Molly Weasley de treinta y seis años de edad, y una barriga de 7 meses de embarazo de algún niño que esperaba, fuera más tranquilo; perseguía a Charlie Wesley, de tres años de edad, quien a su vez perseguía a un dragoncito encantado que se corría por toda la casa de los Weasley. Alcanzó a sujetar al pequeño a duras penas, era hora de su baño. Se dirigió hacia el lugar antes de que el niño pudiera escapar y cuidando de que no le pateara el estómago.

Entretenida con su hijo, pegó un salto cuando escuchó el estruendo de algo golpear algo, concentrada, notó que el sonido provino de justo unos metros frente de ella. Ahí estaba un niño de no más de diez años de edad, blanco y de ojos grises, que miraba a todos lados como tratando de averigüar qué había pasado, dónde estaba y cómo salir de ahí.

- Ahm... - Intentó decir Molly. - ¡Ya me caen niños del cielo!. - Se lamentó, Charlie veía curioso al otro niño. Aunque ese pequeño era muy diferente a los suyos y nadie en su sano juicio podría pensar que era un hijo de Molly, la apariencia lo traicionaba.

- Molly, hija, ¿Qué pasa?. - La madre de Molly, una señora de edad que se apresuraba a subir las escaleras y llegar al lugar donde se había escuchado el ruido. - ¿Dé dónde salió este pequeño?. - Preguntó al ver al niño. Molly negó con la cabeza y suspiró mientras ponía en el suelo a Charlie, ya no podía seguir cargándolo. Charlie salió corriendo a donde estaba el otro.

- ¡Hola!. - Dijo entusiasmado. El otro solamente se le quedó mirando inexpresivo. - ¡Soy Charlie!. - Le extendió la mano. - ¡Puedes llamarme Charlie!. - Molly suspiró mientras se acercaba con su madre.

- Hola cariño. - Le dijo la señora Weasley mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?. - El niño miró a todos lados.

- No sé. - Susurró.

- Oh, bien, entonces, ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres, dónde estabas antes?. - Se apresuró a preguntar.

- Yo no tengo padres. - Dijo fríamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. - Estaba en un maldito orfanato. - Tanto la señora Weasley, como su hija ahogaron un gemido.

- Lo lamento cariño. - Molly le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Bueno, hay que averigüar como llevarte allá de regreso. - Le sonrió la señora Weasley. - ¿Cómo te llamas?.

- Tom. - Murmuró el niño.

- Bien Tom, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Charlie y Bill?. - Y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- No quiero. - Habló rápidamente. No se había movido del lugar.

- Oh bueno. - Compuso rápidamente Molly. - Entonces solamente ve con que te entretienes mientras mi madre y yo vemos como solucionar esto. - Y le sonrió. - Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras.

- ¿Crees que sea muggle? Si es así hay que cortar los hechizos, la casa funciona totalmente con magia. - Suspiró Molly.

- Seguramente es mago. - Dijo la vieja. - No conozco mucho de muggles pero no creo que sus niños caigan de pronto en casas ajenas. - Le echó una mirada al niño que habían dejado atrás que empezaba a vagabundear por la casa. - De todas formas termina los hechizos, puede ser hijo de muggles. - Molly asintió.

- ¿Llamo al profesor Dumbledore?. - Le preguntó a su madre quien rápidamente asintió.

- Si, es lo mejor.

* * *

- Muy bien, Potter, muy bien, deja tus tonterías, ya me estás asustando. - Habló Lily Evans tratando de ocultar su preocupación. - Esta vez te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

Harry analizó sus posibilidades, no podía vingir ser su padre, ¿Qué pasaría si Lily hablaba después con James?.

- Lo lamento. - Dijo al cabo de algunos minutos. - No sé qué pasó. - Lily lo veía expectante, su padre ya se había asegurado de que Harry no era un violador en potencia y había dejado la habitación. - Aparecí aquí y no sé como. - Terminó diciendo con la voz más tranquila, se había sentado a lado de su madre adolescente.

- Has inventado mejores excusas. - Le interrumpió Lily con un tono melancólico, realmente Potter andaba mal y eso le preocupaba... ¡Eso le preocupaba!. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos, Harry arqueó una ceja. - ¡Nada!. - Gritó al notar la mirada del otro. - ¿Qué rayos le pasa a tus ojos...? ¡Ash, Potter! ¡¿Querías combinar?!. - Gritó mientras se ponía de pie._ ¡Los ojos! _pensó Harry.

- Oh no, yo... - Pareció dudarlo. - Yo no soy James Potter. - Dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Lily se quedó en blanco antes de reaccionar.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida?. - Le preguntó con una voz tan tranquila que asustó a Harry.

- ¡No, en serio!. - Contestó rápidamente. - Soy... un familiar. - Y tragó saliva, esperando la reacción de la chica.

- ¿Un familiar que se metió a mi cuarto?. - Preguntó Lily ya casi riéndose. - ¡Estás llenando de sangre mi cama!. - Le gritó al ver como le escurría de la frente, Harry había estado luchando en la batalla de Hogwarts hacía apenas unos minutos. Lily suspiró. - ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? Vamos, mi madre te sanará eso, puede ser muggle pero es la mejor. - Sonrió. - ¡Pero deja de inventar excusas y acepta que eres un pervertido que se mete a los cuartos de chicas!. - Harry había sonreído al cambio de actitud de su madre pero no tardó en volver a estremecerse.

- Gracias. - Suspiró. - Pero no puedo, debo averiguar como salir de aquí.

- La puerta es un buen lugar para empezar. - Sugirió cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo lamento. - Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, si realmente estaba en el pasado entonces estaba ahí con su madre.

- ¿Estarás bien?. - La chica preguntó en voz baja, tímidamente. Harry sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, tenía la peor apariencia que Lily hubiera visto_ en James Potter_.

- ¿Te preocupo?. - Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Harry sabía bien de la relación que mantenían sus padres pero no sabía como había cambiado la opinión que Lily tenía acerca de James, no sabía como había empezado a sentirse atraída por el otro.

- ¡No seas tonto!. - Le gritó casi escupiéndole. - Pero parece como si fueras a tumbarte de un momento a otro. - Bajó la voz escaneándolo con la mirada rápidamente. Luego frunció el ceño. - ¡No quiero que sea mi culpa si te mueres!. - Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, molestando más a su madre. Luego se puso en marcha saliendo de la habitación de la chica.

- Nos vemos en la escuela Lily. - Habló intentando imitar el tono arrogante que le había escuchado en su padre en los pensaderos. Imitar a James Potter parecía divertido.

* * *

- Dices que al parecer vienen del futuro. - Teddy tragó saliva y asintió.

- Lo cierto es. - La voz de Charlus Potter se alzó. - Que no son magos oscuros. - Teddy se relajó un poco, al menos los había convencido de algo.

- ¿Del 2017?. - La señora Kirsten Potter seguía sonando demasiado sorprendida y poco convencida al gusto de Teddy. Ambos padres eran señores de edad ya, unos sesenta años les calculaba.

- ¿Y por qué aquí?. - Preguntó Charlus. Teddy se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hablarles a los señores Potter no debía causar mucho daño, si ellos no se lo decían a su hijo.

- Imagino varias cosas. - Habló después de un rato. - En general, mantenemos una relación con su hijo. - Acabó en voz baja.

- ¿Con James?. - Preguntó la señora. Teddy asintió.

- ¿Qué clase de relación?. - Teddy miró al techo como buscando respuestas y aspiró hondo.

- En general, somos, o algunos de nosotros,... parientes. - Esto último lo dijo lentamente y sin mirarlos de frente. - ¡Bueno, también de ustedes!. - Dijo rápidamente. - Solamente que nunca habíamos escuchado hablar de... - Se sonrojó un poco pero era verdad, no recordaba que su padrino hablara de sus abuelos.

- ¿Qué eres de James?. - Teddy había estado temiendo esta pregunta. Respiró lentamente.

- Yo, yo no... - Suspiró mientras tartamudeaba. - Yo soy a...hi...jado.

- ¿Su ahijado?. - Teddy lo miró en blanco unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡De su hijo!. - Dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo.

- Si, de James. - Repitó la señora.

- ¡No, de su hijo!. - Repitió Teddy cerrando los ojos como concentrándose y luego abriéndolos.

- James es nuestro hijo... ¿O te refieres a Sirius?. - Sonrió la señora al imaginarse a Sirius como su hijo de nacimiento, realmente lo quería.

- No, del hijo de James. - Habló Teddy tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

- ¿Del hijo de James?. - Preguntó el señor sorprendido sobremanera. Teddy suspiró.

- Si... - Los miró cuidando de sus reacciones. - ¡Pero por favor no le digan nada de esto, si lo sabe él o una persona no apropiada podría hacer que mi padrino no nazca o algo peor!. - Teddy intentó pensar en algo peor pero no pudo, se sintió estúpido.

- Esto es enserio, ¿Verdad?. - Vio sonreír a Kirsten Potter. Asintió.

- Tampoco le digan a Sirius por favor. - Pidió ya mas calmado. - Por eso les he dado nombres diferentes.

- Sabemos que Sirius no podría mantener un secreto alejado de James. - Sonrió Charlus. - Claro que no le diremos. - Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. - ¡Entonces tu eres el ahijado de nuestro nieto!. - Exclamó como ya celebrando el nacimiento de Harry.

- ¿Decías que tenían parentesco, entonces los demás...?. - Inquirió la señora Potter esperando con una gran sonrisa la respuesta del chico. Teddy pareció pensarlo.

- Por favor, que estoy no salga de aquí. - Ellos asintieron. - Bueno están James, Lily y Al, ellos son los nietos de James. - Enunció mientras miraba el techo sin poder ver las sonrisas de los otros. - Y están nuestros primos que son, bueno, primos, son descendientes de los Weasley.

- ¿De los Weasley?. - Preguntó Charlus. Las familias puras estaban emparentadas así que no se sorprendió tanto.

- Mi padrino se casó con una Weasley. - Vio los "Oh" involuntarios de ambos.

- ¡Bien! Entonces llamaré al profesor Dumbledore, definitivamente se han ganado nuestra confianza. - Exclamó Charlus mientras se ponía de pie.

- Nosotros vamos abajo a ver que necesitan. - Sonrió Kirsten y ella y Teddy bajaron.

Louis ya había sacado su ipod nuevamente, la pila estaba al máximo de cualquier forma. Luego se metió la mano derecha a la bolsa del pantalón y sintió una especie de cartón que sacó.

- ¡Los boletos!. - Los otros saltaron. - Louis sacó dos tiras largas de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué es eso?. - Preguntó James acercándose a su primo.

- ¡Pases para el día más importante de mi vida!. - Exclamó asustado. - El concierto de mi banda favorita. - Exclamó al ver las cejas arqueadas de sus primos y hermanos. - Es en cinco días, díganme que para ese entonces estaremos en nuestra época. - Pidió casi rogando.

- Shhhh. - Escuchó a su hermana mayor. - Eso no depende de nosotros. - Dijo en voz baja. - ¡Y deja de preocuparte por tonterías, deberías estar pensando en que tan preocupado estarán mamá y papá!. - Le gritó con una expresión de dolor en su bello rostro, la mayoría de sus primos estaban pensando en el castigo que recibirían al volver pero ella no sabía siquiera si volverían y además casi veía a su madre llorando al no encontrarlos. Suspiró pensando que al menos Dominique estaba con ella y Hugo con la tía Hermione.

- ¿Quién quiere leche y galletas?. - La voz de la señora Potter se alzó mientras ella y Teddy bajaban por las escaleras. Luna y Rox corrieron hacia donde ella se dirigía. James, Fred y Louis se quedaron en el mismo lugar y Albus se adelantó manteniendo un ojo sobre su hermana a lado de Rose. Teddy llegó hasta donde estaba Victorie y le sonrió indicándole que todo fue bien, captó la mirada de Albus y asintió, Albus no dijo nada y siguió a su hermana.

James traía uno de los audífonos blancos puesto y Fred el otro, Louis había insistido en que escucharan a la mejor banda del mundo.

- ¿Ven? _No need to feel the pain, No need to feel betrayed, No need to feel inane, No need to feel afraid_. - Tarareaba, no necesitaba escuchar la canción pues se la sabía de memoria. James y Fred rieron y al cabo de unos minutos los tres fueron a la sala de estar.

* * *

- ¡Potter!. - Escuchó gritar a la chica así que se detuvo y se giró para verla llegar corriendo hasta él. - ¡Dime a donde vas al menos!. - Harry sonrió, le daba gusto saber que su madre estaba preocupada por su padre... aunque no fuera su padre.

- No te preocupes. - Dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Si me preocupo!. - Lo cortó rápidamente. - Es decir, yo, yo... - La vio tallarse las manos y bajar la mirada, estaba sonrojada... _Oh no_, pensó Harry, _no, no, no, no_, ¿qué hacía? Si la interrumpía no sabía si ella volvería a intentarlo con la persona correcta después y si no la interrumpía... _¡¿Dónde está papá cuando lo necesito?!_ Se divirtió al darse cuenta de cuantas veces se había preguntado lo mismo en situaciones totalmente diferentes. Luego sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la situación embarazosa que estaba apunto de vivir. Ella seguía tallándose las manos.

- Escucha, ¿por que no...?. - Pero su excusa fue interrumpida por los labios de su madre en los suyos. Lily había saltado y se había colgado de su cuello y ahora le besaba... le besaba, su madre, Lily... Se había congelado, sus manos le sudaban compulsivamente... _¡Ay, demonios!_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de poner sus manos en los hombros de ella y separarse. - ¡Ewwww!. - Exclamó moviendo los dedos rápidamente como si algo totalmente asqueroso acabara de pasar.

- ¿Ewwww?. - Preguntó sorprendida ella y sonrojada. - ¡¿Ewwwwww?! ¡Llevas no se cuantos años preguntándome si quiero salir contigo y todo lo que puedes decir es "ewwww"?!. - Ahora tenía los ojos húmedos, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero no encontró palabras, tenía el sabor a mango del brillo que su madre adolescente usaba en la boca... tenía que lavarse y rápido. Cuando apenas las primeras lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Lily y él a tomarla por el brazo y explicarle que era su hijo si era necesario, ella dio algunos pasos para atrás. - ¡Idiota!. - Le gritó y se echó a correr de regreso a su casa.

- ¡Lily!. - Le gritó intentando detenerla pero no pudo seguirla, necesitaba encontrar agua. - Esto es malo, esto es muy malo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Lamento el retraso como no tienen idea, vengo queriendo subir esto desde hace días, de verdad prometo que no volveré a tardarme tanto para los próximos capítulos. Me divertí tanto escribiendo eso último, espero que les haya gustado, iba a poner a Harry escupiendo y limpiándose la boca Faltó una escena de James y Sirius coqueteando con… bueno, eso estará en el tercero :) Y si, concuerdo con ustedes, ¿Qué madre en su sano juicio le dice al niño desconocido que vaya a jugar con su hijo? ¡Podría ser un mini asesino en masas! (que lo es). Espero les haya gustado y ahora a dejar sus reviews, que son las que verdaderamente me hacen seguir actualizando.

**11 de Octubre del 2008**

Verso del inicio AT Comatose de Ayreon.


	3. Liquid Eternity

**01011001**

Karla

**Capítulo 3**

Liquid Eternity

_Once a world of fear and dismay _

_Of fleeing and hiding _

_Now a world that's peaceful and safe _

_So caring and providing, our home... _

_But the system's got so much to give _

_Or would you rather die..._

_

* * *

_

Sirius y James se habían quedado sentados en la sala, lo suficientemente alejados de los extraños como para hablar sin ser escuchados. Ambos estaban mirando hacia el montón de niños, la mitad ruidosos, la otra mitad más estoicos que las estatuas de Hogwarts.

- Dios. - Susurró Sirius. - Esa chica rubia.

- Está tan buena. - Dijeron ambos al unísono sin parpadear y recorriendo el cuerpo de Victorie con la mirada.

- Es obviamente más grande que nosotros. - Comentó James sin dejar de verla.

- Me he acostado con varias de esa edad. - Respondió Sirius de la misma forma. James parpadeó saliendo de su ensueño y miró a su amigo.

- No es cierto. - Alzó la voz aunque aún así aquellos no le habían escuchado.

- Bueno no, tu tampoco, cabe señalar. - James había vuelto a mirar a Victorie de arriba a abajo.

- Creo que es una veela. - Ambos habían, al parecer, vuelto a los susurros. - O al menos tiene parte de veela.

- Ni siquiera has visto a una veela. -

- Claro que sí, mi abuela era una veela, ¿De dónde crees que viene este rostro?. - Volvió a girarse hacia a su amigo mientras pasaba una mano a lo largo de su cara. Vio la cara de Sirius retorcerse entre sarcasmo y diversión.

- Por cierto, ¿Por qué esa niña te llamó _papá_?. - Alcanzó un vaso de jugo de calabaza que yacía en una mesita a su lado. - ¿Me has estado engañando mi amor?. - Preguntó con la voz más aguda que encontró.

- Nunca cariño. - Respondió de la misma forma James. - No podría engañar al fabuloso Sirius Black. - Y le golpeó en la cabeza. - ¡¿Yo que sé?! Me debo parecer a él.

- Eso debe ser. - Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio antes de que sus miradas se posaran de nuevo en Victorie.

- Voy por ella. - Exclamó James poniéndose de pie. Sirius casi se atraganta con el jugo.

- ¡Yo voy por ella, tú ya tienes a Lily!. - El también se puso de pie, aunque había exclamado la última frase había procurado hacerlo en voz baja. James arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En qué mundo tengo a Lily?. - Puro sarcasmo e ironía había en su voz.

- ¿Entonces ya no te interesa Lily?

- ¡Blasfemo!. - Esta vez James no cuidó el sonido de su voz, la sala pronto guardó silencio. Sirius bajó la mirada y James sonrió antes de mirar hacia sus invitados, Sirius contenía la risa. - Así le llamo los fines de semana. - Y se volvió con Sirius. - ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a la suerte?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?. - Le preguntó curioso, generalmente los planes de ambos eran lo suficientemente entretenidos para que todo Hogwarts se quedara pasmado. James volteó a ver nuevamente hacia el grupo de niños y al cabo de unos segundos habló.

- Unas carreras. - Sirius enarcó una ceja esperando la explicación. - Con ellos. - Dijo rápidamente. - Agarramos a dos de los más pequeños y los ponemos a correr. - Sirius sonrió.

- Lindo, ¿Pero cómo haremos para agarrarlos sin que se den cuenta sus hermanos?. - Preguntó mirando a Teddy y al niño que parecía tener dolor en el estómago debido a su mueca de pocos amigos, Al parecía haber asumido sin restricciones su lado Slytherin.

- Pues uno los llama. - Rodó los ojos al ver la mueca de Sirius, obviamente creía que James intentaría un movimiento con Victorie ante la ausencia del otro. - Ella también se tiene que ir. - Explicó exasperado.

- Ah, entonces yo lo haré. - Y sonrió. James solamente pudo suspirar aunque no se sorprendió, ambos eran idénticos, había esperado esa respuesta por que él mismo la hubiera dado si intercambiaran lugares.

Sirius se encaminó hacia los chicos con su típico porte elegante y su largo cabello revoloteando de lado a lado. Tosió sonoramente pero nadie volteo así que lo intentó de nuevo.

- Entendemos. - Comenzó una vez hubo captado la atención de los niños. - Que no nos dirán quienes son ni de donde vienen. - Teddy escuchaba con atención mirando cualquier reacción de sus primos, había aprendido a no confiar de nadie, que esos mocosos eran fuentes de errores catastróficos. - Sin embargo si me gustaría que me hicieran un favor algunos de ustedes.

- Como tú mismo dijiste. - Habló Albus. - No compartiremos ninguna clase de información.

- No es eso. - Le respondió al niño que parecía tener dolor de estómago. - Solamente que me ayuden con una tarea. - Teddy y Victorie arquearon una ceja. - Para ello necesitaré a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti y a ti. - Señaló en ese orden a Teddy, Victorie, Albus, James, Louis, Rose y Fred. Sin mucho interés al no ser señaladas, Lily y Roxanne siguieron jugando con las tacitas de té que la señora Potter les había prestado. Teddy, Albus y Victorie se miraron entre sí. Al final, para los tres era claro que entre menos molestaran era mejor y Sirius y James tendrían menos preguntas; así, siguieron a Sirius, seguidos por sus primos y hermanos. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, ya cuando no se escuchaban sus pasos, James se acercó a Lily y Rox, con la sonrisa más maquiavélica y endemoniada que alguna vez se le había visto.

- Hola pequeñas.

* * *

- ¿Pegar todos estos pósters?. - Preguntó Fred, mientras Albus suspiraba, Teddy y Victorie rodaban los ojos y James sonreía. - ¿Tú no puedes?

- La cosa es que los papás de James no nos dejan y les pusieron... un hechizo para que nosotros dos no podamos, pero, habíamos querido pedirle este favor a alguien y ya que están aquí... - Sirius fue explicando mientras cruzaba de lado a lado la habitación que compartía con James. - ...además ustedes son altos... relativamente. - Dijo esto último dándole un vistazo a Albus, quien notó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Yo te ayudo!. - James alzó un brazo al instante.

- ¿Por qué?. - Lo interrumpió Albus.

- Por que... - Contestó Sirius. - ...es lo menos que pueden hacer. - Albus no pudo contestar esto. Vaya que el padrino de su papá era bastante molesto. - ¿Lo harán?. - Teddy miró a Victorie pidiendo ayuda para lo cual solo consiguió una mirada de pereza de la rubia. Suspiró.

- Si, claro. - Dijo cansado.

- ¡Gracias!. - Sonrió Sirius. - ¡Oh, iré por jugos!. - Y salió dejando unos exasperados jovenes... a excepción de James y Fred quienes ya se habían puesto a pegar cosas en las paredes. Louis por supuesto, no había escuchado absolutamente nada, traía sus audífonos blancos puestos.

- Liquid eternity, a world that does not liveeeeeee... - Victorie le dio un golpe en la nuca.

* * *

- Esta hecho. - Le dijo Sirius a James, casi susurrando. - Estarán entretenidos un rato.

- Bien, toma a tu niña. - James rió ante su propia frase. Sirius se acercó a la pequeña morena.

- ¿Qué...?. - Comenzó Roxanne cuando sintió los brazos de Sirius levantarla por el pecho y la sostenía en el aire, despegada de él, como si oliera mal.

- ¿Quieren jugar a algo?. - Preguntó Sirius.

- ¿A qué?. - Lily se emocionó al instante.

- Pues a... - Continuó James. - ...ir al patio y correr hacia la puerta de la casa... y, quien llegue primero se ganará... ¡Esta manzana!. - Alcanzó una manzana roja olvidada en la mesa de la sala.

- A mi no me gustan las manzanas. - Frunció la boca Rox, aún en el aire con Sirius.

- Pues entonces otra cosa, ya veremos que. - Exclamó cansado en su oído.

- Suena aburrido. - Se quejó Lily.

- Pues no lo es. - La cortó James, siendo hijo único, nunca tuvo paciencia con los niños pequeños. - Ahora vamos al patio. - Y tomó a Lily por la muñeca, seguido de Sirius, quien llevaba aún cargando a Roxanne. Lily refunfuñó.

- ¡Te voy a acusar con mi papá!. - Se quejó con James, aunque sin gritar, recordaba que su mamá le había dicho que no gritara dentro de una casa.

- Ustedes aparecieron aquí, sus papás deben haberlos abandonado. - Continuó James sonriendo a sí mismo, no era de los que hacían llorar a niñas pequeñas pero esta ya lo estaba cansando.

- ¡No es cierto, mi papá y mi mamá me quieren mucho y a Albus e incluso a James, aunque sea tan malo!. - James la miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar.

- Antes dijiste que el otro niño se llamaba James Potter, ¿Por qué?. - Le preguntó Sirius, cada vez bajando más a la niña, que ya casi podía tocar el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Habían llegado al patio.

- Así se llama. - Le dijo Rox.

- Curioso, él también se llama James Potter. - Sirius y James se miraron.

- Pues mi hermano es el original, aunque es tan... - Lily de pronto recordó la conversación que hace poco habían tenido... él verdaderamente era James Potter, James Potter su abuelo. - ...es un nombre común. - Dijo entrecerrando el ceño, poniendo en práctica toda su imaginación, Albus le había dicho que no dijera nada a los dos chicos.

- Y muy aburrido... - Rió Sirius. James le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica. - Bien, aquí.

- Se echan a correr a la puerta y la primera que llegue... gana. - Suspiró al darse cuenta que la mueca de Lily seguía en su rostro. Se puso a su altura. - Oye, si haces esto por mi te prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar y además en el futuro podríamos ser amigos. - Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sintió algo raro en el estómago, ellos dos ni siquiera podrían llegar a conocerse, le dieron ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, pensando en las palabras de su hermano.

- Bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?. - Le preguntó Sirius a Roxanne una vez la había puesto en el suelo.

- ¡Rox!. - Saltó sonriente.

- Bien Rox, has lo mejor que puedas por favor, un buen faj... amistad, está en juego. - Rox y Lily se pusieron en línea, juntas. La cerca estaba a unos tres metros del punto donde se habían puesto; si Rox ganaba, Sirius podría ir tras Victorie, si Lily ganaba, James tendría el camino libre. Ambos se pusieron tras su niña, quienes se miraban mutuamente. Rox alzó los hombres y fijó su rostro en la cerca, después de todo, ¿A qué niño no le gusta correr?.

- ¿Listas?. - Dijo James sin atreverse a gritar por temor a que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta. - ¡Corran!. - Ambas se tardaron un poco pero al final salieron corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas daban. - Al cabo de medio minuto, Lily tocó la cerca primero mientras reía, luego Roxanne, quien también imitaba a su amiga.

- ¡Maldición!. - Exclamó Sirius dando un pisotón. James reía como su futura nieta.

- Ni modo Pads, la rubia es toda mía. - Le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

- Fue divertido. - Susurró sin aliento Roxanne, estaban recargadas en la madera de la cerca, con las frentes pegadas hacia afuera. De pronto Lily se enderezó.

- Es... papá. - Murmuró viendo hacia el otro lado de la calle afuera de la casa. Estaba doblando la esquina de la siguiente cuadra y perdiéndose de vista al instante, un chico de la estatura con la que Lily recordaba a su papá, el mismo cabello negro alborotado y las gafas y además ese aire que le hacía reconocer a Harry todos los días cuando llegaba de trabajar.

- ¿En serio?. - Preguntó en voz baja sorprendida Roxanne.

- ¡Si, esta vez no hay duda!. - Y abrió en un instante la reja de la casa, saliendo corriendo seguida por Roxanne.

* * *

- Además me lo merezco, he suspirado mucho por Lily. - Dijo aún sonriendo ante su victoria, aunque con un semblante melancólico. - Tal vez es tiempo que la supere.

- Pues. - Suspiró Sirus. - Si ese es el caso entonces está bien. - Miró al suelo y luego a las niñas, y al hacerlo encontró un lugar vacío. Se giró en su eje viendo a todos los lados. Ellos estaban enfrente de la puerta de la casa, no había forma de que hubieran entrado. - James...

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó distraído y sin verlo, tácticas en las formas que emplearía con Victorie.

- ¿Y las niñas?. - James imitó los movimientos de Sirius para luego mirarse entre los dos en silencio.

* * *

Harry mantenía la mirada baja, casi pegada al suelo, si no fuera por que realmente estaba parado. Suspiró. Aún tenía en sus labios el sabor de los de su madre y sí, aquello le producía unas náuseas terrible y no por que fuera un mal sabor, todo lo contrario, tenía un toque de cereza. Se preguntó si ella usaba de esos brillos con sabor y... pronto sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo pensando en los labios de su madre?. Estaba repasando sus opciones. Ya había caminado lo suficiente como para despejarse un poco así que ahora lo primero sería ir a ver a Dumbledore, aunque fuera el de una época pasada; el tal vez le diría que rayos está pasando. Tal vez también debería encontrar a su padre y decirle... ¿Que vaya a ver a su madre a pedirle disculpas por haberla insultado después de que ella lo besó? Le sonó estúpido en su cabeza así que asumió que sonaría aún más estúpido en sus labios.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó los pasos que se acercaban y fue hasta que sintió como lo jalaban de la capa de invisibilidad, que traía atada al cuello, como se detuvo. Se giró de inmediato al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo y la empuñaba al frente. Parpadeó al no encontrar a nadie por unos segundos y luego se dio cuenta que debía bajar la mirada. Efectivamente, una niña pelirroja sonriente y una morena que se sostenía en sus rodillas, al parecer sin aliento, estaban enfrente de él.

- Oh... perdón, yo.

- ¡Papá, estaba asustándome!. - Lily se lanzó abrazándolo, casi llorando de felicidad. Harry se quedó un tanto congelado, intentando imitar a Hermione y analizar todo antes de actuar, la niña le recordaba de una forma espeluznantemente perfecta a Ginny... ¿Sería posible?.

- Perdona, pero necesito que me ayudes. - Le dijo sonando lo más dulce que pudo, mientras la separaba suavemente. Lily lo miró aún sonriendo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?. - De inmediato la sonrisa de la pequeña se desvaneció.

- ¡Lily, Lily, tío, no juegues!. - Le gritó Roxanne, Harry la miró, esta vez, esta niña le recordaba de forma aún más espeluznante a su antigua compañera de Quidditich, Angelina y además, _¿tío?_.

- Perdón. - Sonrió reponiéndose y dirigiéndose nuevamente a su mini Ginny que tenía enfrente. - Una última pregunta... ¿Saben qué año es éste?. - Se aventuró a preguntar una vez más, después de lo de Lily ya sabía la respuesta pero también era la pregunta más directa para saber si se hablan con personas en su misma situación, como lo sospechaba, eran las niñas.

- Pues... - Comenzó Lily. - No me acuerdo por que creo que... - Se rascó su cabeza intentando recordar las conversaciones con sus hermanos y primos. - Creo que Teddy dijo que estábamos en el pasado. - Harry ladeó la cabeza y la sacudió intentando mantenerse calmado.

- Muy bien, si. - Se dijo a sí mismo. - ¿Lily?. - Cerró un ojo y mantuvo el otro abierto. - ¿Lily Potter?.

- Si... - Respondió Lily con la voz apagada, seguramente decepcionada de que su propio padre le preguntara su nombre.

- Lily Potter... - Se repitió Harry. - ¿Y qué año es en el que deberías estar?

- ¡2017!. - Gritó Rox desesperándose. - Tres de Junio del 2017. - Harry las miró serio. Era imposible aquello, él mismo acababa de ver en el pensadero que tenía que morir, que él era el último horcruxe de Voldemort, era imposible que tuviera una hija. Por que aquella debía ser su hija, él era el último Potter vivo.

- Pero entonces eso significa que yo soy tu papá. - Habló más para él que para Lily. - Imposible. - A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar aquella última palabra. - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?.

- No sabemos. - Explicó Rox mientras su amiga sollozaba. - De repente aparecimos en casa de... de... ¿de tu abuelo, verdad Lily?. - Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿De su abuelo?. - Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía la garganta, de su abuelo, ¿su padre?. - ¿James Potter?. - Las niñas volvieron a sacudir la cabeza afirmando, Harry sintió como un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formársele. - ¿Y están solas?.

- No. - Respondió Lily un poco más calmada. - Mis hermanos están en la casa también y Teddy y Victorie, Rose, Louis y Fred.

- Teddy... - Murmuró Harry. - ¿Teddy Lupin?. - No pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar el _Si _de las niñas. Viviría, saldría vivo de aquella batalla. Su realidad se sumió nuevamente en su cabeza. No podía ir simplemente con su padre y presentarse pero si estos niños realmente venían del futuro sabrían más que él y además era mejor ir con ellos con Dumbledore, pues al parecer, se encontraban en su misma situación. - ¿Por qué no vamos allá?. - Le ofreció una mano a Lily, quien le sonrió para después guiarlo a la casa que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

- Perdón por hacerlo venir tan repentinamente profesor pero... - Molly se veía algo preocupada, ya varias cosas se le habían roto y Bill había regresado llorando al cabo de estar unos minutos con Tom mientras que Charlie había corrido a su habitación.

- Entiendo Molly. - Dumbledore reafirmó sonriendo. - ¿Dónde...?.

- Oh, en la sala, espero. - Le indicó el camino en seguida, dejándolo en la puerta de ésta. - Disculpe, pero debería ir a ver a mi otro hijo. - Bill se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.

- Si, entiendo. - Molly pronto se fue al pasillo para subir las escaleras. Lo cierto es que había poco que hacer aquel verano así que esto no había interrumpido en nada importante a Albus, pensó que lo mejor también era ir de inmediato al escuchar la voz preocupada de Molly Weasley a través de la chimenea. Abrió la puerta de la sala y entró. En la habitación había un niño de cabello oscuro y tez blanca mirando con seriedad como una escoba barría sola el polvo del suelo, como analizando su funcionamiento y pretendiendo entenderlo. Dumbledore no se movió de donde se había quedado, contemplando la cara tan conocida.

- No puede ser... - Murmuró. - ¿Tom?. - Este le miró al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Tom Riddle?

* * *

Hermione no entendía exactamente que había pasado. En un momento estaba en el Cuarto de Requerimientos, entrenando con el Ejército de Dumbledore y de pronto estaba parada en un cuarto desconocido y demasiado verde, lleno de Slytherin por todas partes. Parpadeó varias veces y solo cuando se había asegurado que esto no era su mente traicionándola, sacó su varita mientras giraba a todos los lados, esperando a algún mortífago atacarla, por más ridículo que también eso fuera; pues estaba en Hogwarts y para qué la querrían teniendo enfrente Harry explicándole como mover la varita al utilizar el _Stupefy_ a Cho Chang.

Aún así, estuvo alerta de cualquier movimiento y a pesar de eso, no estuvo lista cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse al cuarto. Rápidamente se escondió debajo de la cama, también con una gran cobija verde con el escudo de Slytherin.

Vió un par de piernas, vestidas con tela negra, entrar y cerrar la puerta. No se veían muy toscas o grandes, parecían las de un chico. Se aventuró a sacar la mirada un poco y vio a un chico de cabello negro corto. Por un momento le pareció ver a Sirius, demasiado joven, demasiado limpio y bastante molesto. Tampoco parecía ser mayor que ella.

Miró a todos lados de la habitación esperando encontrar una pista y saber donde se encontraba. El chico se había sentado en la cama, con las piernas enfrente de la vista de Hermione. No tardó mucho, cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos a la puerta.

- Amo Regulus. - Habló una vocecita chillona que Hermione pareció recordar.

- Pasa Kreacher. - Las suposiciones de la genio se confirmaron con esto pero también aumentaron sus preguntas, ¿Por qué Kreacher estaría... donde fuera que ella estaba?.

- No terminó su comida amo, la ama va a enojarse. - Le dijo tímidamente pero con una sonrisa que Hermione alcanzó a notar, como si con tan solo hablarle al chico, se sintiera bien. _¿Regulus? _Se preguntó Hermione a sí misma, nunca antes había escuchado tal nombre y se suponía que Kreacher se encontraba en Grimmauld Place con el resto de la Orden.

- No tengo hambre. - Contestó en voz baja al cabo de unos segundos. - Llévatelo.

- Como ordene. - Y le lanzó una reverencia. Estaba apunto de salir cuando se detuvo. - ¿Amo?. - Regulus abrió los ojos y miró al elfo.

- No debería estar triste por la huída del amo Sirius. - Le dijo tímidamente. - El era malo. - Regulus no respondió y al final, el elfo se marchó.

_¿Huída de Sirius? _Se preguntó Hermione. ¿Alguien sabía de su escape de Azkaban, Kreacher se lo había contado a este muchacho?. Hermione estuvo apunto de suspirar de lo confundida que estaba pero se dio cuenta de que el solo ruido lo haría ver abajo de la cama.

Sintió como el chico levantaba las piernas y se acostaba en la cama. Hermione también dejó caer en silencio su cara contra el piso.

* * *

Las manos de tanto James como las de Sirius ya estaban sudando. Habían salido a la calle pero no vieron a las niñas que habían usado para su apuesta. Estaban apunto de subir y decirles a los señores Potter, realmente tenían miedo de que se hubieran perdido. Iban a entrar a la casa cuando escucharon a la reja abrirse y de inmediato, vieron como Roxanne entraba.

- ¡Demonios niñas!. - Soltó Sirius junto con un suspiro de alivio. Se encaminaron a la salida. Lily entró detrás, jalando a Harry con ella. Sirius y James se detuvieron ante el extraño, un chico de cabello rubio, hasta el cuello, muy delgado pero, a simple vista, mayor que ellos.

- ¿Qué rayos...?. - Comenzó James. Harry se había sonrojado ante la sola vista de su padre y padrino. Aunque ya sabía que los vería, no se había preparado lo suficiente como para realmente estar listo. Aunque mucho más joven de lo que recordaba a Sirius, lo reconoció al instante. Suspiró y sonrió. Dentro de sí sabía que aún no había superado todos los sucesos de la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Vio a su padre y sonrió aún más. Era justo como lo había visto en los pensaderos, sintió sus manos cerrarse de la emoción y tragando saliva, intentó aclarar su voz, esperando que no lo traicionara y se echara a llorar justo ahí.

- Lo siento pero creo que... es decir, conozco a estos niños. - Dijo en voz baja evitando tartamudear con algo de éxito. - ¿Podría, podría verlos, ir con los demás?

- ¿Ah, si?. - Preguntó desconfiado James. Harry se preguntó si no encontraba extraño el enorme parecido entre ambos, pues ni él ni Sirius se le habían quedado viendo extraños o sorprendidos. - Pues mis padres deberían saberlo antes.

- ¡Es mi papá!. - Gritó Lily emocionada. James y Sirius miraron de Harry a la niña y viceversa.

- ¿No está algo joven para ser papá?. - Harry se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su futuro padrino.

- La... - Tosió antes de continuar. - Amaba mucho. - Y levantó las cejas intentando no echarse a reír.

- Oh. - Exclamó Sirius.

- Pues ellos están arriba y mis padres fueron a contactar al profesor Dumbledore pero como no lo encontraron fueron a Hogwarts. - Explicó James.

- No se preocupen, no les haré daño. - Sonrió Harry, intentando no sucumbir ante la información de que sus abuelos estaban vivos en esa época. Ya se había encontrado con su abuelo materno pero no pensó también en encontrarse con sus abuelos paternos.

James y Sirius se volvieron a mirar entre ellos pero realmente esta persona no parecía malvada o algo por el estilo; así que no tardaron en darse por vencidos y entrar a la casa, dirigiéndolo.

Harry recordó a su madre, realmente no sabía como arreglar las cosas entre ella y su padre y lo peor es que éste último no había hecho nada. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido y antes de que su nacimiento quedara truncado.

* * *

Lily se tumbó en su cama. No podía creer que ese idiota de Potter la había rechazado. Ella no se creía irresistible pero Potter se había pasado los últimos años rogándole por una cita y ella le dio incluso más que eso, ¡Le besó! Cubrió su rostro con sus manos recordando el suceso. La boca de Potter sabía diferente a como se la había imaginado, parecía casi saborear una tristeza efímera en sus labios y lo peor, es que le gustó. Su primer beso, al menos, le gustó. Eran suaves y sencillos, no precisamente dulces, de hecho, eran un poco salados, como si hubiera estado llorando y las lágrimas estuvieran secas en su rostro.

Se dio cuenta que aún tenía su rostro escondido entre sus palmas y pensó que seguramente, si se viera en el espejo, notaría lo rojo de éste. Suspiró dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados, ahora viendo al techo. Realmente le gustaba, Potter. Maldita era la hora en que, de alguna forma, empezó a admirar sus habilidades en el quidditch, su humor barato, su risa tonta, la facilidad con que sacaba tan buenas notas, su estúpido cabello alborotado o la forma delicada de sus manos.

Se levantó de pronto y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Tal vez... bueno, realmente ese no era el Potter que conozco. - Se dijo a sí misma. - Estaba actuando muy raro.

Se levantó y comenzó a andar por su habitación con una mano en la barbilla y mirando al suelo. De pronto, entrecerró el ceño.

- ¡De todas formas esto no se va a quedar así!. - Exclamó casi gritando. - ¡¿Cree que puede entrar a mi habitación y luego simplemente insultarme de esa forma?!

Y con esto, tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de su cuarto para luego atravesar en unos segundos su casa hasta la puerta y salir apresuradamente. Ellos vivían sorpresivamente cerca y esa era la razón de que muchos veranos y navidades Potter se la pasaba molestándola, yendo hasta su casa, muchas veces a lado de Black, y rogándole que fueran juntos a tal lugar o que regresando a la casa, fueran a la primera oportunidad a Hogsmade.

Se puso entonces en camino a la casa del chico, con toda la intención de reclamarle y ponerlo en su lugar.

* * *

- ¿Quién es usted?. - Le preguntó con la voz más oscura que un niño nunca alcanzaría.

- Soy Albus Dumbledore. - Le sonrió. Por supuesto Dumbledore sabía con quien trataba, ya antes había tenido una conversación muy similar a aquella con el mismo niño, por supuesto, aquello había sido hace muchos años.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?. - Le preguntó aún sin moverse, con el ruido de la escoba a su lado y los pasos de Dumbledore acercándose a él.

- Yo, he escuchado hablar de ti, Tom. - Dumbledore sabía que si algo le gustaba a Tom Riddle era el reconocimiento de los demás. Miró con gusto como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del niño y sabía que lo había atrapado.

- Pero dime Tom, ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Ahora ambos estaban de frente, Tom mirando hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver el rostro del alto anciano.

- No sé. - Dijo sin más, Albus supo que no diría más.

- ¿No sabes?. - Repitió. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí entonces?. - Mantuvo en todo momento su tono de voz tranquilo, casi dulce.

- No sé, tan solo aparecí en este lugar y me caí arriba. - Volvió a hablar, prácticamente sin emociones. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un muñeco embrujado para contestar preguntas.

- ¿Estabas en tu habitación en el orfanato antes?. - Tom entrecerró los ojos ante la pregunta, seguramente apenado de que alguien que no conocía supiera del orfanato. Sin embargo afirmó con la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos.

Dumbledore pareció quedarse pensativo sin dejar de sonreírle al niño. ¿Verdaderamente éste era Tom Riddle, de alguna parte en el pasado, o tal vez era un juego del Tom Riddle que conocía y vivía en 1976, jugando a ser Dios y reclutando hechiceros para servirle y empezar algo que Dumbledore empezaba a temer? Tenía que comprobarlo.

- Te llevaré a un sitio más interesante. - Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Esto es magia?. - Dijo mirando la escoba que aún sacudía.

- Si. -

- ¿Usted es un mago?. - Dumbledore se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto, a Tom siempre le gustó esta idea.

- Igual que tu. - Sabía que había dado en el clavo cuando los ojos del niño se abrieron más.

- ¿Yo?

- Como no tienes una idea.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a un cuarto del piso de arriba. Harry se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento ni la calle ni la casa, eran las que conoció en su visita a Godric's Hollow. Los Potter se debieron mudar allá después de que la Profecía de Trewlaney fuera revelada. Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Nosotros vamos a avisar a mis padres. - Anunció James para luego bajar, junto con Sirius, por las escaleras. Lily y Roxanne entraron corriendo a la habitación, Harry miró de reojo adentro.

- No, no, Fred. - Decía James Sirius. - Estas pegándolo chueco.

- Aún no se por que estamos haciendo esto. - Decía Albus, mientras se dejaba caer contra el muro y abría los ojos ante la risa de su hermana. - ¿Las dejaron subir?.

- ¿Por qué están tan sucias?. - Preguntó Victorie mientras se acercaba a las dos niñas y buscaba con que limpiarles el rostro.

Harry miró a los demás, al chico parado en la cabecera de la cama, con unos audífono blancos y tarareando una canción y otra niña extremadamente parecida a Hermione, dándole un póster. Luego vio a uno más alto, de cabello aqua, casi azul y recordó una foto que había visto durante el día, durante su día al menos.

- Te pareces tanto a tu padre, Teddy. - No se dio cuenta ni cuando él mismo habló pero pronto tuvo todas las miradas en él. - Oh...

* * *

**Notas**:

Yay?! Nuevamente, perdón por el retraso.

Supongo que Hermione se quedó dormida en el cuarto de Regulus ;) esperemos al siguiente para ver que le pasó.

Gracias por esperar y lamento que los demás chicos no tuvieran tanta atención como las pequeñitas, pero en el siguiente viene aún más. Solo por las dudas, no, no soy una incestuosa maniaca enferma, Lily y Harry no se tocarán más allá de lo que el retorcido intento de humor confuso permita.

Las reviews están hechas del amor más dulce (supongo, entonces, que están hechas de Harry).

PS. Maldito FF, cuando quise subirlo desde el sábado no me dejó en todo el día.

PS2. De verdad odio a FF.

**14 de Marzo del 2009**

Verso al inicio AT Liquid Etternity de Ayreon


	4. Connect the Dots

**01011001**

Karla

**Capítulo 4**

Connect the Dots

_I rushed back home to my family_

_I got my son a brand new game_

_No need to cook,_

_I picked up fast food on the way_

_And it's finger-licking good_

_Have you seen little Steve today?_

_Guess he's still up there in his room_

_But if he comes down to_

_I'll be right here just staring at the tube_

_Playing his game_

_

* * *

_

- Oh... - Harry se acababa de dar cuenta de que aquella no era la mejor presentación en su situación. La multitud de niños y jóvenes se dirigieron miradas los unos a los otros, como esperando encontrarle un mejor sentido a la frase, sin que ese fuera el de es _obvio, es el tío Harry de joven_. Sabían, claro, que aquel sentido solo significaba más problemas, casi todos; excepto las dos pequeñas, una tomada de la mano del Harry de diecisiete años, feliz, sin duda, de estar con un padre que ni siquiera tenía novia actualmente... o en su época, si todo eso tiene sentido.

- Ahm... - Tosió Teddy torciendo una ceja y formando el rostro más expectativo y lleno de _"Dios, por favor" _y clemencia, que pudo. - ¿James?.

- Estoy aquí Ted. - Respondió entre dientes James Sirius.

- ¡Tú no con un...!. - Explotó Teddy girándose para enfrentar a su primo.

- ¡Oh, perdona, ya debería de darme cuenta cuando me hablan a mí o a mi abuelo fallecido! - Gritó mientras saltaba de la cama y se paraba enfrente de su primo, el cual, obviamente, le llevaba casi una cabeza de ventaja. La imagen no podía ser más graciosa. Harry, por supuesto y contrario a toda expectativa, se echó a reír; soltando la mano de Lily Luna para intentar ocultar con sus manos la risa, para nada disimulada.

- Perdón... - Musitó aún riendo cuando notó las miradas. - ...Es que todo esto... Voldemort ahora sí me hizo reír, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Quiero decir, ese desgraciado, ya ganó sobre mí, voy a morir, ¿Por qué hace estos líos ahora? Es tan... irónico. - Y continuó riendo. James abrió la boca para decir algo pero Teddy lo detuvo, el chico era inteligente, sabía que negar o afirmar cualquier cosa que le diera demasiada información a su tío era... peligroso. - Y también es... bastante... yo... - A pesar de estar sonriendo, ahora, era también muy visible el hecho de que aquellas no eran lágrimas provocadas por reír demasiado.

Tal vez el haber estado despierto durante los últimos días, sin un momento de descanso, (más que el refugiarse en la casa de Aberforth por unos momentos, si ir a escuchar una historia devastadora de uno de tus mentores se le puede llamar descanso), y sin haber tenido una comida decente en días y peleando, dominando dragones y descubriendo verdades perturbadoras; tal vez todo eso era ya demasiado para las piernas de Harry, quien no pudo más que dirigirse a la cama y sentarse pesadamente, aún con las lágrimas rodando en su rostro y ya sin ninguna sonrisa. Había estado guardando esto por mucho tiempo.

- Es... significa que él ganará. - Dijo ya sin fuerzas. - Si pudo afectar a gente de tan... lejano... futuro. - Forzó su cerebro a afrontar la realidad. - Es por que existe en ese futuro... yo... - Louis y Teddy intercambiaron miradas, al igual que la mayoría de sus primos quienes imitaron a James abriendo la boca y cerrándola, con excepción de Albus. No, claro que no, su tío sí había acabado con Voldemort. Lily Luna se adelantó y corrió a las piernas de su, literalmente, joven padre.

- ¡Lily!. - Llamó Albus. Harry veía a un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

- No llores papi. - Rogó la pequeña ignorando a su hermano. Pronto Albus estuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

- Ven, vamos. - Pidió en voz baja jalándola y alejándola del lugar. Harry se quedó mirándolos, recordando las palabras de la niña.

- ¿Y cómo es posible eso?. - Preguntó en voz baja, quebrada por las muy pocas fuerzas combinadas con el reciente llanto. - Si yo morí, ¿Cómo...?. - Y de pronto se cortó a sí mismo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. - ¿No pude hacerlo?. - Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. - ¿No pude ni siquiera hacer eso...? Pero ya me había decidido, estaba por ir... ¿Cómo es que me detuve?. - Pensó en varias alternativas, tal vez Ginny lo encontraría y sabía que si había alguien por quien no podría ir a, literalmente, suicidarse, era por la pelirroja.

Teddy suspiró. Ver a su tío tan mal no le hacía nada de gracia, mucho menos cuando su mismo tío era, inclusive, menor que él y al mismo tiempo, visiblemente más acabado y viejo de lo que lo recordaba esta mañana.

- No saques conclusiones tan apresuradamente. - Se aventuró Victorie a decir, después de adivinar los pensamientos y sentimientos de su novio. - Pudieron haber sido muchas cosas. - Harry miró a la rubia por unos segundos, aún con una mano en el rostro, viendo a través de sus dedos. Suspiró al cabo de unos minutos.

- Lo lamento. - Murmuró y volvió a esperar. Por supuesto los niños estaban casi sin habla así que, efectivamente, nadie dijo nada. - ¿Por qué no me reconocieron?. - Preguntó recordando el hecho de que ni Sirius ni su padre habían dicho nada. - Mi papá y yo... somos casi idénticos. - Teddy parpadeó recordando lo que ellos ya habían experimentado.

- Ah.. eso, no tenemos idea, lo mismo pasa con nosotros... de hecho... - Giró hacia Albus quien asintió con la cabeza. - ¿No le ves algo curioso?. - Le preguntó a Harry señalando hacia Albus. Harry lo miró por unos segundos antes de volverse a Teddy y negar con la cabeza.

- Él es... Albus Potter y él... - Apuntaba ahora a James. - James Sirius Potter. - Harry miró a éste último, un rubio. - Son muy parecidos a ti. - Dijo por fin Teddy. - Demasiado.

- ¿En serio?. - Harry enarqueó una ceja.

- Pasa lo mismo con ellos. - Explicó Albus refiriéndose a Sirius y James y a los señores Potter. - Nos ven con otra apariencia. - Aunque algo me dice que... él tampoco debía saber. - Acabó lo último en voz baja hacia Teddy, aunque fue lo suficientemente audible. - Por algo tampoco pudo ver las verdaderas apariencias.

- Ya no tiene caso. - Suspiró Teddy. - Lily le dijo demasiado. - La niña se escondió detrás de las piernas de su hermano, quien aún la sujetaba por la mano. Cuando notó la mirada severa de Albus dio un tirón, que tomó desprevenido a Al, y se soltó corriendo detrás de James quien sonrió.

- Yo también hice algo muy estúpido. - Habló Harry con la mirada clavada al suelo, recordando el encuentro con su madre. - Debemos decirles. - Acabó levantando la mirada, su ojos aún estaban rojos. Teddy lo miró con la boca entreabierta, el sonido del timbre de la casa se escuchó a lo lejos.

- No creo que esa sea buena idea. - Respondió por fin. - Quiero decir, ¿Y si cambiamos el futuro?. - Se giró mirando a sus primos, lucían atemorizados los más pequeños, inclusive Victorie parecía bastante preocupada.

- Lo sé. - Respondió Harry. - Pero igual yo ya hice eso... debo decirle algo a mi... padre. - Se levantó y dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, Teddy iba a detenerlo cuando él mismo se paró de súbito. - ¿Cómo es que mi madre me reconoció entonces?. - Se giró nuevamente.

- ¿Perdón?. -

- Estuve con mi madre... - Suspiró y rodó los ojos. - ...adolescente madre... antes. Ella me reconoció, de hecho me confundió con mi padre. - En este punto se sonrojó claramente, el recuerdo le iba a asechar toda su vida, de eso estaba convencido.

- No sé... - Musitó Teddy.

- Tal vez solo funcione con la familia. - Habló Louis por primera vez.

- No te entiendo... - Le dijo su hermana mayor. Louis movió la cabeza fervientemente, como si fuera obvio.

- Ya saben, la sangre, el apellido. ¿Hablan de la abuela de James, no? Ella no es Potter todavía, ¿Verdad?. - Harry y Teddy parecieron pensarlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Sirius?. - Preguntó Fred. - El tampoco nos reconoció.

- ¡AH!. - Gritó James. - El sí comparte sangre con nosotros, los Black. - Teddy y Fred recordaron entonces la conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de que todo esto comenzara.

- Es verdad... es primo lejano de James. - Murmuró Teddy.

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Preguntó curioso Harry. - Debí ponerle más atención a ese árbol. - Se dijo a sí mismo.

- Eso tiene sentido... y los mismos reflejos de esta casa no dirán lo contrario. - Terminó Victorie.

- ¿Pero por qué te reconoció al inicio?. - Preguntó Rose en voz baja a Teddy. El chico sonrió melancólicamente, Victorie y Harry entendieron.

- Por más que quiera... no compartimos la misma sangre. - Se creó un silencio incómodo que al cabo de unos segundos el mismo Teddy rompió. - De todas formas, no podemos decirles. - Harry mismo casi se había olvidado de lo que estaba por hacer. - Es muy arriesgado.

- Es más arriesgado dejarlo como está, créanme. - Sacudió la cabeza. Si su madre volvía a odiar a su padre... - Yo no nacería. - Murmuró para sí mismo. De alguna forma la idea parecía no tan mala. No tardó en sacudir la cabeza. Eso es lo peor que podría pensar, era tonto y egoísta. - Yo lo haré. - Y se volvió a la puerta, esta vez saliendo a través de ella.

- ¡Espera!. - Escuchó a Teddy detrás de él. Harry bajó las escaleras sin detenerse a esperar a su ahijado.

- ¡Au, eso dolió!. - Desde las escaleras distinguió a James, su padre, sosteniendo su mejilla con una mano. Estaba con Sirius en el recibidor.

- ¡Te mereces eso y más Potter!. - Gritaba Lily. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y caminó hacia atrás inmediatamente, subiendo las escaleras y quedando fuera de vista.

* * *

- ¿Qué hice ahora?. - Lily abrió la boca en sorpresa e indignación.

- ¡¿Me preguntas...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!. - Y, con la ayuda de otro desprevenido James y un muy risueño Sirius, le plantó otra bofetada en la mejilla al chico de gafas.

- ¡Basta!. - Gritaba James encogiéndose un poco. - ¡Dime que te hice!

- ¡Todavía te haces el inocente y tú cállate Black!. - Sirius detuvo sus carcajadas de golpe. La pelirroja podía ser bastante terrorífica cuando esta enojada.

- Ok, Lily, puedes molerlo a golpes pero al menos un hombre tiene derecho a saber por qué va a morir. - Le dijo intentando sonar lo más serio que podía, aunque se él mismo se estaba muriendo de risa ante el espectáculo y el sufrir de su mejor amigo.

- Gracias Pads. - Murmuró sarcásticamente James, mientras aún sobaba sus mejillas. Lily se le quedó mirando a James por varios segundos en los cuales ni James ni Sirius supieron que esperar. Pronto los ojos verdes de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, cuando sintió la primera caer sobre su mejilla, la chica bajó la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Lily?. - Preguntó James preocupado. - Ey, Evans. - Intentó tomarla por el hombro, Lily se sacudió.

- ¡Déjame en paz!. - Gritó mientras se propuso salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Espera!. - Escucharon un grito detrás. Harry bajó de las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Lily se había girado.

- ¿Qué cara...?. - No pudo terminar la frase, miraba de James a Harry y viceversa. Harry también miraba a sus dos padres, intentando decidir qué hacer.

- Creo que ella es el mejor de dos males. - Murmuró y se puso en marcha a la puerta, bajando la cabeza cuando pasó a lado de James. Se acababa de dar cuenta que era un poco más alto que James, era obvio, éste era también más joven que Harry en ésta época. Pronto llegó hasta Lily, quien aún tenía la boca abierta. Harry le sonrió, con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Podemos hablar?.

* * *

El súbito sacudir de la cama despertó de golpe a la chica brillante atrapada debajo de ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentado despertarse por completo y recordando de golpe dónde estaba y dándose cuenta de que precisamente, no tenía idea de aquello. Se había quedado en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida así que pudo ver nuevamente las piernas del chico bajarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta. No tardó en salir de la habitación y cerrarla él mismo. Hermione parpadeó y después de un instante salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama. Era ahora o nunca.

Se levantó rápidamente pero teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada o de ser vista. Miró a su alrededor examinando la habitación, verde, elegante y espaciosa; con una gran ventana que daba a alguna calle. Corrió hacia ésta y la abrió con cuidado. El cuarto estaba en el primer piso de alguna casa, saltar desde la ventana parecía tan peligroso como no hacerlo. Atravesó una pierna por el marco de la ventana y recargó el pie sobre una repisa del muro; era muy poco espacio, pero serviría. Estiró un brazo hacia una de las puertas de la ventana con la intención de cerrarla y así dar la impresión de que nadie nunca estuvo ahí. Se estiraba un poco más cuando escuchó la manija de la puerta siendo rodada una vez más. Ahora, Hermione era brillante sin lugar a dudas, pero bajo presión, y eso sus amigos lo sabían, a veces tendía a asustarse de más y bloquearse. Esta fue, al parecer, una de esas ocasiones.

Se dejó caer directo al pasto de abajo y aunque aquello le había dolido demasiado, se forzó a ponerse de pie y correr fuera del patio.

Regulus por supuesto, había entrado para ver a aquella persona caer por la ventana de su habitación, corrió hacia el lugar y vio a una chica de cabello alborotado, tirada sobre el pasto del jardín trasero de la casa. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ésta se había levantado y había corrido, casi cojeando, fuera de la residencia de los Black.

- Ese Sirius debe estar detrás de esto. - Relajó el semblante, era una mirada de tristeza y melancolía. - Eres un idiota hermano, ¿Por qué no vienes tú mismo a espiar?

* * *

- No existe tal hechizo. - Dijo Lily muy seria, mirando aún al suelo. - Lo más cercano son los Gira Tiempo y no tienen tanto poder. - Habían ido a caminar y llegado a un parque cercano, ahora se encontraban sentados en unos columpios. La tarde llegaba a su fin, la puesta del Sol estaba terminando.

- Lo sé. - Respondió Harry. - Pero mi época es diferente, muchas de las cosas que les resultarían imposibles... hay demasiada crueldad en mi época, demasiado poder disperso, demasiado caos. - Lily lo miró con unos ojos curiosos, pero aún con el semblante serio. Harry le respondió de la misma manera. - Eso hace que las cosas salgan de control.

- Entonces eres el hijo de James. - Harry asintió. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la risa de Lily explotó. - Lo lamento, yo... - Se calló a sí misma abruptamente, Harry notó el sonrojo repentino en sus mejillas. - ...Te besé... ¡Dios!. - Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Harry sonrió.

- Sí, yo... hice una mueca de asco. - Lily levantó la mirada.

- ¿Soy tan... mala?. - Preguntó en una voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué?. -

- ¿Soy tan mala besando?. - Sacó de golpe y dirigió su mirada al lado contrario.

- ¡Ah! No, yo... - Harry mismo se estaba sonrojando demasiado. - ...no, no fue eso. - Terminó en el mismo tono de voz que su madre. Lily lo volvió a mirar, esta vez a lo ojos, Harry supo lo que vendría.

- Oh... Por... Dios.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó aquí niños?. - Pregunto aún una muy paciente señora Potter.

- ¡No tengo idea!. - Gritó James levantando los brazos.

- De verdad. - Le siguió Sirius.

- ¿No había venido otro chico?. - Preguntó el padre de James.

- ¡Se fue con mi novia!. - Exclamó con la misma indignación. - Debí seguirlos.

- Tú no tienes novia James. - Enarcó las cejas su madre. - ¿Te refieres a Lily?. - Sirius asintió con la cabeza. La señora Potter suspiró.

- ¿Quién era ese de todas maneras?. - Preguntó Sirius. - Dijo que los conocía. - Se dirigió a Teddy quien había bajado las escaleras poco después de la ida de su padrino con la madre de éste.

- Eh, si... - Miró a los padres de James. - Resulta que no somos los únicos en... éste predicamento. - Ambos parecieron entender. - Supongo que volverá y les... explicará las cosas.

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba jugando con las cosas de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Literalmente. Hurgando, realmente, tocando con cuidado de no enojar al hombre, sonriéndole de vez en cuando. _Maldito niño hipócrita_, llegó a pensar el director y pronto se sacudió la cabeza para volver a pensar lo mismo. Después de todo éste era el mismo que ahora organizaba grupos de niños hipócritas iguales a él, excepto que menos malvados.

Se talló los ojos con los dedos. Ahora había que averiguar qué pasó y cómo solucionarlo. La gente no solamente cambia de época y aparece en otra, de hecho, ése es un hechizo imposible de hacer, más aún, no existe y ninguna magia puede lograrlo. ¿Qué pasó entonces?.

Ya había repasado con Tom el mismo escenario. Estaba en el orfanato jugando con unos niños (Dumbledore sabía que jugando significaba traumándolos de por vida), y luego estaba en la casa de Molly Weasley.

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí. - Dijo en voz calmada el niño, sacando de sus pensamientos al director.

- Apuesto a que sí. - Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa. - Pero lo mejor es no apresurar las cosas, hay que regresarte al orfanato.

- Yo no pertenezco a ese lugar. - Habló con una firmeza que Albus ya conocía en él. Se miraron unos segundos.

- Lo sé. - Le respondió con una sonrisa. - Pero por ahora tienes que permanecer ahí y luego podrás forjar... tu destino. - Tom lo miró con esos mismos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, para después sonreírle elegantemente y regresar a curiosear la bola de cristal que antes había visto.

Este niño iba a hacer mucho mal en el mundo. Albus lo presentía así, sabía que algo iba mal. ¿En dónde había fallado todo? Recuerda bien el día que conoció a Tom, sabía que tenía una tendencia bastante equivocada del mundo, pero pensó que una vez en Hogwarts, él mismo se encargaría de enderezarlo. Pero al parece también en eso falló. ¿Estaba Tom Riddle destinado a ser quien, Dumbledore sabía, estaba apunto de convertirse en su época? Y si es así, ¿Fue por que conoció la magia? Tal vez fue su culpa, por haberlo llevado a Hogwarts. Tal vez no deba hacerlo, tal vez haya verdaderamente una cura a todo esto.

* * *

Lo más lógico, lo único lógico era ir directo a Hogwarts. ¿Pero dónde estaba en primer lugar? Aquello, no había duda, era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. ¿Por qué estaba tan cambiado? ¿Por qué estaba aquel chico ahí cuando era utilizado como cuartel general de la orden? Hermione suspiró.

- Estoy en Londres, en teoría. Mejor intento ir a Hogwarts... ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a llegar a Hogwarts ahorita?! - Se gritó a sí misma sin pensarlo.

No podía contactar con alguien, no sabía que pasaría. La única persona confiable para contactar era Albus Dumbledore. ¿Pero cómo contactarlo sin lechuza, red flu y un gran rastro por ser menor de edad?.

- ¡Oye!. - Hermione había estado demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, así que Regulus tuvo que alcanzarla y jalarla por el hombro. Hermione, al parecer, olvidó todo lo que había aprendido con el Ejército de Dumbledore, así que gritó y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. - ¡Oye!. - Abrió los ojos y advirtió al chico que antes había estado en Grimmauld Place. - ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?. - Hermione se había quedado sin hablar.

- Yo... no. - Tartamudeaba.

- ¿Te envió Sirius?. - Regulus entrecerró los ojos. - Es eso, ¿Verdad?. - Hermione tragó saliva.

- ¿Cómo sabes de Sirius?. - Se aventuró a preguntar. Debía saberlo, el paradero de Sirius no podía ser conocida más que por unos cuantos.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a saber de él, es mi hermano?!. - Exclamó visiblemente enojado. Hermione entreabrió los labios.

- Yo... ¿Qué?. - Enarcó las cejas. - No sabía que Sirius tenía hermanos. - Regulus se congeló por unos segundos y luego tomó aire.

- No me sorprende que no hable de mí. - Dijo en voz baja y se dio la media vuelta. Iba a dar un paso cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

- Espera. - Le rogó.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó enojado y con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo... yo no fui enviada por Sirius. - Regulus abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la suplicante chica. - ¡Yo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy! ¿Me ayudarías?. - Se notaba su desesperación.

- Estabas en mi cuarto. - Le recordó, Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Lo sé pero no sé cómo!. - Exclamó en voz baja. - Aparecí ahí de repente. - Y suspiró. Regulus la miró por varios segundos, como intentando descubrirle alguna mentira.

- ¿De dónde eres entonces?. - Le preguntó sin poder descubrirle nada.

- Estaba en Hogwarts. - Explicó la chica.

- ¿Hogwarts? Pero si ahorita hay vacaciones, las vacaciones de verano. - Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró. La volvió a abrir.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? Yo estaba ahí, yo... - Se cubrió los oídos con las manos y luego se sentó en la banqueta. Era cierto que traía el uniforme de Hogwarts, pensó Regulus y era cierto que no parecía estar fingiendo nada.

- ¿Solo necesitas mandarle un mensaje a Dumbledore, verdad?. - Acertó Regulus, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió. El chico suspiró. - Está bien, vamos.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?. - Ya habían pasado minutos desde que Lily se había quedado pasmada ante su descubrimiento.

- No. - Dijo secamente.

- Está bien. - Y Harry se giró nuevamente, ambos mirando al frente. - Bueno, oye...

- ¡No!. - Gritó Lily, Harry casi brinca del susto. - ¡¿Yo y Potter?!. - Ella se giró para enfrentarlo, Harry no sabía que decir. Él estaba conciente de que ambos no eran... los mejores amigos, pero después de todo eran sus padres.

- El te gusta. - Afirmó intentando sonar seguro. Debía convencerla.

- Yo... - Lily se sonrojó por enésima vez. -...no estoy tan segura. - Y bajó la mirada.

- Claro que lo estás. - Insistió su hijo. - Me besaste pensando que era él. - Ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa. - Escucha, te dije la verdad por que no tenía otra opción, necesito que arregles las cosas con él, que le confieses tus verdaderos sentimientos. - Lily levantó la cabeza repentinamente, casi golpeándolo por milésimas.

- ¡Claro que no!. Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te besé... pensando que era él, pero, pero no puedo simplemente... rendirme ante Potter. El es un idiota... con todo respeto. - Harry asintió, sabía que su padre adolescente no era el chico más considerado. - Y me la he pasado todo el tiempo rechazándolo.

- Lo sé... pero escucha... - Lily sacudió la cabeza pero Harry la tomó por el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo. El era mayor que ella y con todo lo que estaba viviendo y lo que había vivido, se veía mucho más maduro e incluso más grande de lo que era. - ...¿Qué pasará conmigo si no lo haces? Son... mis padres. - Lily se soltó del gentil toque de Harry.

- No me vengas con eso, yo, no sé... - Volvió a clavar su mirada al suelo.

- Tan solo piénsalo, ¿Sí? Al menos considéralo. - Insistió suavemente. Se estaba desesperando pero no podía presionarla demasiado. Suspiró cuando la vio sacudir la cabeza, afirmando.

- Eres como... la prueba de que debemos estar juntos, ¿Verdad?... tienes mis ojos. - Se miraron. Harry sonrió.

- Si. Me lo han dicho antes.

* * *

Caminaron juntos de nuevo, de regreso a la residencia Potter. Ya era de noche así que Lily prefería llamar a sus padres en lugar de ir caminando hasta su casa. Harry no dijo nada pero se sintió algo confundido. No había pensando en sus abuelos, cielos, no había pensado que alguna vez había tenido abuelos. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y lo recibió una señora de cabello oscuro y ojos amables, le recordaba un poco al semblante de la señora Weasley.

- Lily, querida. - Sonrieron ambas.

- Señora Potter. - Se saludaron. - ¿Me dejaría hacer una llamada?.

- Claro, claro, pasa, pasen. - Se dirigió a Harry, asumiendo que era el otro chico que le habían mencionado. - ¿Qué te hizo mi hijo está vez?. - Lily se puso colorada, recordando la mucha violencia a la que había sometido a James y que, por primera vez, no merecía.

- ¿Está aquí?. - Preguntó en voz baja.

- Estoy aquí. - La voz de James la hizo saltar. Pronto se creó un silencio incómodo que Harry rompió dándose cuenta de que era una buena oportunidad.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted y su... esposo?. - Se dirigió a su abuela, quien asintió y lo dirigió, dejando a James y Lily solos en la entrada de la casa.

- Escucha. - Habló James primero. - No recuerdo, sabes que mi memoria es mala, pero no recuerdo por qué...

- Fue mi culpa. - Lo cortó Lily. - Me equivoqué, pensé que... no importa. - Bajó la mirada. - Lo lamento. - James enarcó una ceja, no estaba acostumbrado a esto para nada.

- Está... bien, no hay problema. - Sonrió. - Ya me he acostumbrado a tus bofetadas. - Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

- James... - Comenzó jugando con sus pulgares. - Yo... -

- ¿Me llamaste _James_?. - Lily lo miró a los ojos...

- ¡Evany!. - Gritó Sirius pasando un brazo por el cuello de la chica, quien casi se cae por el peso que el otro había dejado sobre ella. - ¿Ya pasó la psicosis de hace rato?

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?. - Preguntó James mientras Lily intentaba salir del abrazo a medias del chico.

- ¡Black!. - Se quejaba.

- Este si que es un evento, verte bajo este techo por voluntad propia. - Lily suspiró.

- Necesito hacer una llamada, la madre de Potter me ha dejado. - Sirius quitó su brazo de encima de la chica.

- ¡Te llevamos a la sala!. - Le gritó casi en el oído mientras se ponía en marcha a otra estancia de la casa y Lily lo seguía.

- Hay un telé... eso, en mi habitación. - Comentó James.

- En tus sueños Potter.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala comedor, dónde también se encontraban cenando los demás. Lily los miró de reojo.

- Muchos familiares. - Comentó en voz baja.

- No tengo idea de quienes son, aparecieron de pronto. - Lily no dijo nada pero entendió a la perfección. Así que su futuro hijo no era el único.

Teddy suspiró, era obvio que la madre de su padrino sabía, tan sólo esperaba que confiar en el juicio de Harry había sido la decisión correcta.

- No hay que abusar Louis... - Susurró Victorie al ver a su hermano tomar otra rebanada de pan.

- _We all know, no need to remind us_. - Louis parecía haber recobrado la confianza y ahora tarareaba, como lo había hecho antes, escuchando su ipod blanco. - _We all know but won't connect the dotsssssss_... ¡Ah!. - Victorie le jalaba la oreja ahora.

- Louis, quítate esas cosas por favor. -

- ¿Así que papá está de vuelta con... la abuela?. - James repasó sin quitarle la vista a Lily. - Esto es tan genial.

- No, no lo es. - Dijo Albus. - Esto es terrible.

- Al menos ahora el tío Harry está aquí. - Comentó Roxanne.

- ¿El tío de diecisiete años, desesperado, herido, que cree que perderá la Guerra?. - Preguntó con sátira Fred. Victorie suspiró.

- Bueno, sabe más que nosotros de estas cosas. - Dijo Teddy. - Todos los de la Segunda Guerra son mucho más concientes y maduros y... todo lo que se necesita para sacarte de una de éstas situaciones, más aún, mi tío.

- Espero. - Murmuró Albus.

- ¿No tienes confianza en papá?. - Le preguntó su hermano con una voz demasiado fría para el típico James Sirius.

- No dije eso. - Respondió rápidamente Albus. - Solo que no debemos... El no es nuestro padre aún. - Terminó guardando la compostura.

- Ni en el futuro. - Dijo sin ver a su hermano. - Al menos para ti.

- ¿Qué significa eso?. -

- James. - Lo reprendió Teddy. - No es lugar ni momento.

- No dijiste nada allá arriba. - James había hecho como si no escuchara a Teddy, esta vez miró a los ojos a su hermano menor.

- Ni tú, nadie, Teddy nos dijo... -

- ¡Pero no lo intentaste!. - Había alzado la voz demasiado y ahora estaba de pie.

- ¡James, ya basta!. - Volvió a musitar Teddy.

- Te estaba viendo, ni siquiera te inmutaste. - Albus también estaba de pie ahora. - Apuesto a que te gustó verlo así. - Terminó en voz baja.

- ¡James!. - Gritó Victorie sin pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo así, James?. - Le preguntó Teddy.

Albus y James intercambiaron miradas por última vez. Sin notar el movimiento, Albus ya estaba atravesando la sala y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Teddy se debatía entre seguir a su primero o quedarse y golpear al otro. James no se movió por un rato, hasta que decidió también retirarse de la sala y subir las escaleras, ir dirección contraria a su hermano.

Harry y los señores Potter acababan de entrar a la sala.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hay un error de inconsistencia en la historia, quien lo encuentre primero le daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo ;) Escribo los capítulos por pedazos, un día esto, otro día aquello. Como pista, lo pueden encontrar en éste y el primer capítulo. No lo pude corregir, lamentablemente, de hecho había otro en el segundo, que chocaba con lo dicho en éste, pero eso si lo pude corregir, estaba en el último párrafo de hecho.

Bueno, ya se están componiendo las cosas. Iba a añadir lo de Ginny en éste capítulo pero la verdad me pareció demasiado saturado. Vendrá en el próximo.

Se que el final fue un poco aburrido comparado con otros finales, pero bueno, quiero comenzar a meter el conflicto entre los hermanos.

Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente, también espero sus reviews.

**6 de Abril del 2009**


	5. Beneath the Waves

**01011001**

Karla

**Capítulo**** 5**

Beneath the Waves

_Beneath the waves the waves we were inseparable _

_In the kingdom of the free _

_In a world without walls _

_Face the facts, there is no way back _

_Arise, It's time to act _

_Face the facts _

_Our future is black _

_Arise, we're on the wrong track_

* * *

- Justo lo que nos faltaba. - Suspiro cayendo sobre la silla el peli azul mientras sus primos lo imitaban, con excepción de Victorie y Lily, la mayor sujetando a la más pequeña, mientras ambas miraban el trazo invisible que James había dejado.

- ¿Todo bien?. - Preguntó la voz amable de Kirsten Potter. Teddy se paró de inmediato.

- Si, nosotros... - Tartamudeó sin saber que decir. Sabía que en el momento en que las cosas empezaran a ponerse tensas entre la familia, ese sería el momento crítico.

- Problemas familiares. - Sonrió tristemente Fred.

- Esto me recuerda a una bella canción llamada Beneath the Waves que... - Hablaba con tono poético Louis.

- Cállate Louis. - Murmuró Victorie.

Pronto, James, Sirius y Lily regresaron a su tarea de encaminar a Lily al teléfono muggle de la casa. Ambos miraban curiosos sobre ambos hombros de la chica, cuyo entrecejo se hacía más pronunciado al sentir la respiración de los dos en cada una de sus orejas.

- Ohhhh. - Dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba más al oído de Lily y escuchaba un pitido sonar al otro lado de la bocina.

- Black. - Habló entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Te agradecería alejarte de mi cara!. - Soltó de pronto. Sirius saltó a un lado. James, por su parte, tomaba por la cintura a Lily y la acercaba hacia él. Lily casi suelta la bocina de la fuerza repentina.

- Sí, Padfoot. - Dijo James en la voz más sensual que pudo. - Lily sólo desea intercambiar aliento conmigo. ¿Verdad?. - Se giró hacia ella sonriendo. Lily lo miraba como perdida en un sueño. Era él, James, su elegido. Era James con quien debía estar el resto de su vida, era James con quien tendría un hijo, era...

- James... - Murmuró tan bajo que sólo James, en su cercanía, pudo escucharla. El aludido abrió los ojos y la miró aún sonriendo.

- ¿Si?. - Lily no soltaba sus ojos verdes de los cafés del chico. Su mano se conducía sola a través del aire y queriendo llegar hasta el rostro de él.

- Yo...

- ¿Lily? ¿Lily, eres tú?. -

- ¡LA BANANA HABLA! ¡MERLÍN! ¡PRONGS, EVANS! ¡LA BANANA NEGRA HABLA Y LE LLAMA A EVANS!. - Balbuceaba Sirius Black mientras empezaba a querer correr en círculos. Lily pareció salir de su ensueño y dando un puñetazo a James, que lo tiró casi, se llevó la bocina del teléfono a la oreja de derecha.

- Sí mamá, soy yo. -

Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos. Había estado vigilándolos desde que entró a la sala. El ambiente sombrío que yacía sobre los chicos de un futuro más cercano al suyo parecía importante tan poco que casi no notó la huída de aquellos dos fuera de la sala, contrario a sus... abuelos, que ahora cuestionaban a los demás. Harry, por su parte, estaba más interesado en asegurarse de su existencia, que ahora parecía increíblemente casual. ¿Cómo rayos esas dos personas acabaron casadas? ¿Y cómo rayos pudieron estar solos por más de unos segundos? Sirius parecía estar pegado a su padre. Un sentimiento de melancolía le envolvió de pronto.

Es verdad, Sirius quería tanto a James y él, mejor que nadie lo sabía; nunca, en todo el tiempo que tuvo de conocerlo, por poco que fuera, nunca conoció a éste Sirius, el contento, el agradecido con la vida, el, literalmente, feliz. Si algo había constante en sus recuerdos de su padrino, eso era la sombra sobre el rostro de Sirius, las pocas ganas de vivir.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, a la otra esquina de donde estaban sus padres y padrino. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por segunda vez. No recordaba haber estado tan cansado desde... bueno, desde hacía unas horas, cuando, junto con Ron, Neville y Hermione, dejaban la Cabeza de Cerdo con dirección a Hogwarts. Sintió algo moverse en su bolsillo y, alarmado, miró hacia éste. Un destello dorado salió volando de éste y empezó a dar piruetas en el aire. Harry la siguió sin problemas, mirándola con recelo.

- Maldita snitch, no sirves para nada. - Dijo entre dientes sintiendo nuevamente el recelo que había estado sentido en los últimos meses hacia Dumbledore. - ¿Por qué una snitch y cómo abrirla?. - La herencia de Ron y Hermione habían sido útiles hasta cierto punto, pero esta cosa; en teoría la guerra acabaría esa noche, de la noche que Harry venía; si era derrotado o si resultara triunfador, la Snitch ya debía de haber abierto, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Se sintió acalorado, el pensar en todo lo que recaía al volver a su tiempo, _si vuelvo_, pensó y al instante sacudió la cabeza. _Debo volver_, se recordó, _cuentan conmigo_.

El aire parecía acabarse en la habitación para él. Se levantó y atrapó la snitch que seguía volando a su alrededor, agarrándola al primer intento. Luego se dirigió al patio, la ruta no era difícil, y lamentablemente él conocía muy bien ese pasaje. Lo había visto la vez que había entrado en los recuerdos de Voldemort, cuando había visto morir a sus padres.

Abrió la puerta y el frío nocturno llenó sus pulmones, los cuales llenó de aire inmediatamente. Dió unos pasos afuera, al patio tan diferente a como lo recordaba, el patio que había visto junto con Hermione la vez que ambos visitaron Godric's Hollow, mucho más gastado, muerto, a diferencia de éste, tan colorido, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

James Sirius echó un vistazo de reojo a Harry para luego alejar la mirada de golpe. El chico se encontraba sentando en una de las bancas del patio, Harry había pasado de largo sin notar su presencia. Se sonrojó un poco. Esto era demasiado raro.

Lo volvió a mirar, esta vez examinándolo. Definitivamente se veía de dieciocho años, bastante joven a como James alguna vez lo vio. Su ropa sucia y demasiado gastada, buena parte rota y otra con manchas de sangre. Su padre nunca hablaba de la Guerra o de los malos recuerdos que ésta le dejó, nunca le había contado más allá de sugerencias o frases cortas. James y los demás habían aprendido algunas cosas gracias a su enseñanza en Historia de la Magia o las tardes en que platicaban con el tío Ron, a quien le resultaba mucho más fácil hablar de ello, aunque también le tenía cierto recelo, aún así, de todos los familiares, era el más abierto a hablar de ello.

Tal vez esta era su oportunidad para conocer esta cara de su padre.

- ¿Tienes frío?.- Se aventuró a preguntar, con la mirada pegada al suelo. Harry se giró de inmediato, se había abrazado por una razón totalmente diferente al frío. Miró al chico rubio que tenía enfrente, el cual estaba sentando en una banca de patio, debajo de un foco que lo iluminaba. Harry, por su parte, se encontraba más adentrado en la oscuridad.

- No realmente. - Admitió al cabo de unos segundos. - Últimamente he pasado por peores. - Dijo recordando el Bosque de Dean. - James lo miró en la distancia y casi pudo ver el destello verde de sus ojos. _El mismo que Albus_, pensó. Luego se abofeteó a sí mismo al recordar a quien tenía enfrente.

Un momento de silencio incómodo se cernió entre ambos. Harry buscó con la mirada algo para enfocar su atención, encontrándolo en una cigarra en el pasto; mientras que James volvía a clavar la mirada al suelo.

- ¡Soy James!. - Gritó de pronto, casi haciendo saltar a Harry del susto. - James Sirius Potter. - Harry lo miró por varios segundos antes de reaccionar.

- ¡Ah, sí!. - Expresó casi igual que su futuro hijo. - Ahora recuerdo. - El futuro Teddy los había señalado antes.

- Mi hermana menor... - Comenzó con voz más baja mientras Harry se acercaba un poco, quedando ya iluminado. - Lily. - Harry afirmó con la cabeza recordando a la pequeña, a la que si había reconocido, por alguna razón del destino, por su parecido a Ginny. - Ya te había dicho acerca de ella, ¿no? No creo que tenga caso el ocultar mi identidad... - Harry intentó sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada. James se sintió un poco mejor al notar que todo eso no era incómodo sólo para él.

- Me parece que tuvieron una pelea. - Harry rompió el nuevo silencio incómodo que se había formado. James miró a lado contrario. De repente había sentido como si realmente estuviera hablando con su padre, el del futuro, y estaba apunto de regañarlo como nunca antes.

- Cosas de hermanos. - Masculló entre dientes.

- Oh. - Exclamó Harry sentándose en el borde de la entrada de la casa, dándole la espalda al otro. Nuevamente el silencio y esta voz una voz desesperada del chico lo rompió, Harry se giró para mirarlo.

- ¡Es decir, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer todas esas cosas?!. - Gritó mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar de lado a lado, mientras Harry intentaba seguirlo; lo cual era bastante difícil estando de espaldas así que nuevamente se puso de pie y se recargó en el barandal de madera. - ¡Entrar a Slytherin y más aún, disfrutarlo, él es... feliz! ¡El es uno de ellos!. -

- ¿Quién?. - Preguntó Harry con el ceño entrecerrado, no parecía estar entendiendo y no le sorprendía.

- ¡Mi hermano! ¡Albus!. - James suspiró deteniéndose y mirando al suelo. - A él le gusta ser así y estar con ellos y se ha vuelto tan frío y tan callado y cerrado. - Empezó a hablar de nuevo, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

- ¿Está en Slytherin?. - Preguntó curioso. - Me sorprende que todavía haya casas. - James lo miró. - Quiero decir, según mi teoría Riddle ganó, ¿Verdad?. - Se estremeció el mismo al decirlo. - Pensaría que solamente existe Slytherin y sólo los sangre pura van a Hogwarts. - James no sabía, literalmente, que decir.

- Ah, algo así. - Dijo intentando sonar convincente, lo cual era difícil por su débil respuesta. - Si hay casas. - Volvió a decir en voz baja.

- Oh. - Exclamó Harry. - Bueno, los Slytherin si son basura. - Suspiró sonriendo, a James casi se le cae la quijada. Escuchar a su padre decir algo malo de Slytherin era tan raro como imaginarse a Victorie casándose con Rose. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el cerrar la boca. Al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa malévola aparecía en el rostro del chico. Ahora tenía algo que usar con su padre. - Pero es tu hermano, ¿no?. - Lo sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente la voz de Harry. James lo miró.

Harry pareció meditarlo antes de hablar.

- Conocí una vez a dos hermanos, un Gryffindor y otro Slytherin. - James intentó averiguar de quien hablaba pero por más que se sumergió en su memoria, no parecía encontrar respuesta. Harry, por su parte, bajaba la mirada al pensar en Sirius y Regulus. - No sé si se odiaron, lo dudo mucho, pero por malentendidos no se hablaron en años, de hecho no se volvieron a hablar desde que eran chicos y ambos acabaron muriendo sin poder perdonarse. - Explicó en voz baja, con la mirada caída. El héroe Regulus y el mártir Sirius... - Ambos fueron dignos de admiración, ambos eran fantásticos. - Dijo. - Así que supongo que no todos los Slytherin son basura. - Y sonrió levantando la mirada.

James no pudo soportar la mirada de su joven padre; aquello había sido peor que los regaños a los que estaba acostumbrado. Al menos el Harry del futuro no hablaba de la Guerra y los casos y las personas; al menos no se veía tan triste al hablar. Por fin James agradecía que su padre fuera tan reservado en el futuro. Suspiró.

- Eres muy diferente, ¿Sabes?. - Dijo sin pensar y antes de que pudiera hacerlo continuó. - En el futuro. - Harry parpadeó, no estaba seguro si aquello era bueno.

- Me gusta como soy ahora. - E igual que su futuro hijo había hablado sin pensar. James Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

- Ya tengo dos armas para usar. -

* * *

- Vamos a tener que entrar... - Regulus se detuvo antes de seguir, realmente ni siquiera él sabía cómo debían entrar para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de la intrusa. - ...por la ventana. - Suspiró.

- ¿La ventana?. - Ambos estaban al otro lado de la calle de Grimmauld, escondidos en una esquina del callejón de enfrente. - Sé que es incómodo y pido demasiado, pero, ¿Por qué tus padres no deben vernos? Me gustaría más explicarme y no causarte problemas.

- Me causarás problemas si ellos te ven. - Explicó Regulus. Hermione no quiso preguntar, aún, por supuesto, no tenía la confianza suficiente. Aún así, su mirada de duda decía demasiado. - Ellos son muy... conservadores. - Volvió a hablar Regulus. - No les gustan los extraños.

- Disculpa. - Departió Hermione en voz baja. - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?. - Regulus la miró a los ojos. Hermione se sonrojó un poco pero se mantuvo firme, era preferente estar informada.

- Regulus. - Reconoció por fin volviendo su mirada al frente, hacia su casa. - Regulus Black. - Corrigió. - Hermione levantó una ceja y miró al suelo confundida.

- ¿Black?. - Preguntó. - Pensé que Sirius era el único Black. - Murmuró casi para sí misma.

- ¿Por qué sería el único?. - Se volteó con una mueca entre curiosidad y molestia.

- Bueno, pues... - Tartamudeó Hermione, ¿Por qué sería el único? Pues, ¿No era obvio?. - No sé, yo, eso tenía entendido. - Acabó con trabajo.

- Que mal informada estás. - Dijo entre dientes. - De todas formas, ¿De dónde conoces a Sirius?. - Hermione miró la nuca del chico y volvió a sentirse mareada.

- ¿De dónde? Pues... - Tomó su barbilla con la mano, intentando pensar en la respuesta correcta. - _Es el padrino de Harry, lo conocimos mientras se infiltraba a Hogwarts siendo un fugitivo de Azkaban_. - Dijo en su mente y casi se abofetea a sí misma. - Es el padrino de uno de mis mejores amigos. - Acabó diciendo. - Regulus ahora la miraba con la misma cara que ella tenía desde que se vio en la extraña habitación.

- ¿Sirius es padrino?. - Preguntó como intentando digerir algo. - ¿Cómo puede alguien de dieciséis años ser padrino?. - Hermione y Regulus, ambos, ahora, tenían el mismo rostro de no estar siguiendo algo.

- ¿Dieciséis?. - Preguntó confundida. - ¿Estás seguro de que hablamos del mismo Sirius Black?. - Regulus sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Cabello negro, largo hasta el cuello, alto, ojos grises?. - Hermione clavó su mirada en el suelo.

- Si... - Contestó. - Bueno, largo hasta la cintura, la última vez que lo vi que fue hace uno pocos meses. - Siguió hablando en voz baja.

- Yo lo vi hace unas semanas en King's Cross y estaba corto. - La corrigió Regulus.

- ¡¿Sirius en el andén?!. - Preguntó espantada. - ¡¿Quién más lo vio?!. - ¿Acaso Sirius no había aprendido una vez ya con Malfoy? ¿Y esta vez no fue solamente visto, si no visto en su forma humana?.

- ¿Todos?. - Cuestionó Regulus aún más confundido. - Quiero decir, de vuelta de Hogwarts, bajas del tren, es lo que se hace.

- ¿Por qué Sirius regresaría de Hogwarts?. - Todo esto le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza a Hermione.

- ¡¿Por qué no si estudia ahí?!. - E igual que ella, Regulus se comenzaba a desesperar.

- ¡¿Cómo un hombre de treinta y tantos va a estudiar en Hogwarts?!. - Ahora ambos gritaban igual.

- ¡¿Treinta y tantos?! ¡Sirius tiene dieciséis!. - Volvió a gritar y Hermione a parpadear compulsivamente. - ¡Sirius Black, gryffindor, mejor amigo del chico Potter, arrogante, mi hermano! ¡Sirius!. - Se detuvo cuando parecía que la chica estaba apunto de llorar de la confusión.

- No entiendo. - Se quejó apretando los ojos y con las manos en la cabeza. - Sirius no es un chico y su mejor amigo... - Abrió los ojos de golpe. - Su mejor amigo era James Potter.

- Es. - Corrigió Regulus, Hermione levantó la mirada y abrió la boca sin poder expresar sonido.

- Pero James Potter está muerto. - Indicó sin pensar.

- ¿Qué?. - Susurró Regulus mientras sacudía la cabeza. - No, no, los acabo de ver en Hogwarts hace unas semanas. - El labio inferior de Hermione tembló, en su intento por entender, vislumbro un periódico tirado a su lado, en aquel callejón. Se agachó a tomarlo.

- Oh...

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley estaba asustada, húmeda, hambrienta y ahora sus labios sabían a sal de tanto estar llorando bajo la lluvia, la niña se tallaba los ojos compulsivamente mientras no paraba de llorar y hacer sonidos huecos y quejidos. Las plegarias por que se calmara, de los señores que intentaban controlarla no hacían demasiado. Ella estaba asustada oficialmente. Había salido corriendo una vez se encontró en la extraña casa y sólo a rastras pudieron meterla de vuelta los señores.

- Escucha, si me dices el número de tu casa podré llamarle a tus papás. - Ginny abrió un ojo mientras baja un poco el puño que lo cubría.

- ¿Número?. - Preguntó temblorosa.

- Sí. - Sonrió la señora de cabello castaño y curvo, largo como Ginny nunca había visto. Era bastante bonita y su sonrisa era muy amable, le daba confianza. _Aún así_, pensó Ginny_, ¿Número?. _- El número de teléfono de tu casa. - Explicó con la misma sonrisa.

- Yo... - Farfulló, que ella supiera La Madriguera no tenía número como otras casa en calles de Londres. - No tiene. - Susurró.

- ¿Oh, no tiene?. - Enarcó una ceja la señora mientras miraba al hombre parado a su lado.

- Bueno. - Entabló él con la suave voz casi igual de tranquila y amable que la de la mujer. - ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?. - Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- No. - Había por fin, dejado de llorar. - Estaba estudiando en mi habitación, en mi escuela, yo, estaba... -_ Con el diario_, _hablando con él_, pensó, ¿tendría algo que ver?

- ¿Dónde queda tu escuela?. - Ginny parpadeó. ¿Dónde queda Hogwarts?, volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

- No sé. - El hombre suspiro.

- ¿Y tu casa?. - Preguntó la mujer. Ginny volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

- Devon. - Susurró.

- ¿Devon?. - Quiso confirmar la mujer. Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

- En el pueblo de Ottery en St. Cathpole. - Explicó con la voz un poco más alta.

- Londres. - Murmuró el hombre. - Muy bien. - Sonrió. - Aunque estamos lejos, me pregunto como acabaste aquí y dentro de la casa. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a la niña. - Aquí es Liverpool, el suburbio de Huyton. - Y le sonrió. Ginny, sin embargo, parecía más decaída ahora que sabía su localidad. Nunca había estudiado ciencias muggles como la geografía pero si algo sabía es que Liverpool estaba lejos de Londres.

La pelirroja casi salta cuando un ruido detrás de ella sonó. La puerta de la casa se había abierto y una joven de cabello idéntico al de la señora apareció.

- Oh, Jacqueline, no nos asustes así. - Expresó la señora. Sin embargo, la muchacha miraba de sus padres a la niña.

- ¿Qué sucede?. - Preguntó.

- Eso estamos intentando averiguar. - Susurro su padre. - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?. - Preguntó intentando suavizar la atmósfera, mientras su esposa ayudaba a Ginny a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Cómo? Ah, si bien, más o menos, la universidad puede ser una maldita. - Rió y se paró casi al instante al ver la mueca de su padre. - Bueno, apenas estoy empezando. Pero, ¿Quién...?

- No sabemos. - Insistió él. - Escuchamos un golpe cerca de la puerta y cuando llegamos ella estaba aquí. - Explicó preocupado. - Ni siquiera le hemos preguntado su nombre ahora que lo pienso.

- Bueno. - Sonrió la chica y se acercó con paso seguro a Ginny mientras le alzaba una mano. - Jacqueline Granger. - Ginny la miró aún más tranquila y al cabo de pocos segundos tomó su mano.

- Ginny Weasley. - Dijo.

- Ellos son mis padres, Chris y Charlotte Granger. - Ambos aludidos sonrieron. Ginny suspiró.

* * *

- Albus, abre. - Suplicó Teddy por décima vez. - En primer lugar tú no eres tan inmaduro como tu hermano y en segundo esta no es tu habitación. - Esperó unos segundos, queriendo una respuesta. Pronto, el seguro de la puerta pareció sonar. Ahora los ojos verdes del chico estaban un poco rojos. Teddy suspiró.

- James está cansado. - Explicó con una voz que reafirma el mismo estado en él.

- Como todos. - Interrumpió Albus.

- Nosotros lo conocemos mejor que la mayoría. - Volvió a hablar. - Dice cosas sin pensar, él...

- Tiene razón. - Lo cortó aún con la mirada caída. - No soy como era antes.

- ¿Antes de tener once años?. - Preguntó con ironía en la voz, Albus lo miró. - Por supuesto que no, se supone que debes cambiar, debes de formar tu carácter. Ya lo has visto, ¿tú papá es cómo cuando tenía dieciocho?. No tienes que dar cuentas a nadie de tu forma de ser, al menos que realmente sea por el camino equivocado...

- ¿Y si lo es?. - Preguntó con desesperación. - Durante las últimas semanas me cansa estar con Lily, me fastidia la voz aguda de James, ya no me gusta estar con la familia. Mi papá me dijo que estaba bien si quedaba en Slytherin pero lo cierto es que he cambiado al punto de que he lastimado a James y apuesto a que si no fuera tan pequeña, también Lily.

- Si estás preocupado por haber lastimado a tus hermanos. - Habló con voz serena el mayor. - Creo que no es el camino equivocado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Teddy entonces lo tomó por el hombro.

- Vamos. - Dijo. - No hay que ser descorteses.

- ¿Qué le digo a James?. - Preguntó antes de dar el siguiente paso.

- No lo sé, pero supongo que en eso tú eres mejor que yo. - Sonrió Teddy. - El salió corriendo al patio, ya debe entrar, está bajando la temperatura cada vez más y tu sabes que apenas toca un hielo y grita. - Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Albus.

Bajaron las escaleras. Albus se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa, preguntándose cómo y sí debía salir. Sintió un empujoncito en la espalda.

- Anda. - Y con esto Teddy volvió al comedor con sus primos y los Potter. Albus suspiró y se adelantó a la puerta sin pensarlo más.

- Y entonces mamá y tú discutieron por horas. - Reía James. - Cuando había sido yo quien había rociado el perfume sobre tu ropa. -

- Ok, eso es tan raro. - Sonreía Harry. - Nunca me imaginé una vida así. - Albus pasó saliva por la garganta, lo último que se había esperado era encontrar también ahí al Harry del pasado. Tomo aire y tosió levemente. Harry y James voltearon.

- Al... - Susurró James.

- Teddy me dijo que estarías aquí. - Musitó el menor. Harry se sintió más incómodo que cuando había estado antes con Lily, bajó la cabeza y dirigió a la puerta.

- Eh, permiso. - Masculló antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. - Ambos hermanos evitaron contacto visual por varios minutos.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?. - Preguntó casual Albus.

- Casi todo. - Contestó como si no le importara. - Excepto que sí derrotará a Voldemort y demás cosas verdaderamente importantes. - Cantó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano. Y un silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos.

- Lo que pasó allá adentro... - Comenzó Albus.

- Fue mi culpa. - Suspiró James. - No debí decir aquello.

- No, no debiste. - Y se miraron al fin. - Pero yo tampoco debí alejarme tanto de ustedes durante estas semanas, de ti durante todo el año. - James alzó los hombros y miró el piso, al parece sumamente interesado en la hormiga que se paseaba por el suelo. - ¿Papá-aún-no-papá te regañó?. - Rió Albus, James sonrió.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que sí?. - Albus sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire.

- ¿Podría esto ponerse más extraño?. - Suspiró el menor de los Potter. - Te estás congelando, ¿Verdad?. - James se encogió de hombros mientras se golpeaba los dientes. - Siempre has sido tan poco dado al frío, mejor entremos. - Le indicó con la cabeza y pronto ambos se metieron a la cálida casa y dirigieron a la sala comedor de donde habían salido.

- ¿Entonces ya te vas?. - Preguntaba una voz triste.

- Debí haber ido con el profesor Dumbledore desde un inicio. - Explicó Harry. Teddy se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Podría ir yo también?. - Harry dudó.

- Sería lo mejor, sin embargo creo que, por lo visto, es mejor que te quedes con ellos. - Teddy suspiró sabiendo que era verdad, sus primos eran demasiado problemáticos como para dejarlos solos.

- ¡No te vayas!. - Gritó Lily Luna mientras corría y abrazaba las piernas de Harry.

- Eh, yo... - Tartamudeó el chico alzando los brazos como si se tratara de un pequeño monstruo el que lo abrazaba.

- Oh, Luna... - Giró los ojos Victorie mientras alcanzaba una mano de su prima y la jalaba.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras al menos la noche. - Habló Kirsten con una sonrisa. - Parece como si te fueras a caer en cualquier momento. - Harry sonrió, también a él le hubiera gustado conocer mejor a sus abuelos y apostaba a que algo similar estaban pensando ambos. De pronto se escuchó el timbre sonar y la señora Potter se adelantó a abrir la puerta.

- Volveré de todas formas. - Siguió explicando a los chicos del futuro. - Necesitamos que esto se arregle para todos. - Y miró de reojo a su madre, quien no pasó por desapercibida aquella mirada. Lily se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que debí intentar al menos arreglar las cosas con James.

- ¡Oh, Lily, ya deberías saber medir el tiempo!. - Exclamó una mujer detrás de él, una mujer y un hombre, el mismo que lo había amenazado esa mañana, se apresuraron hacia a Lily Evans.

- Perdón. - Murmuró la chica.

- No se preocupe. - Sonrió James e hizo un ademán para besarle la mano a la madre de Lily. - La cuidé muy bien. - La señora sonrió mientras su hija se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano.

- Me da gusto James. - Lo señores Potter suspiraron al unísono.

- Ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos. - Dijo el padre de Lily y junto con su esposa se despidieron de los padres de James.

- ¡No te vayas!. - Gritaba James imitando a la pequeña Lily, pero él con Lily, abrazándola por el pecho con fuerza.

- James-no-respirar. - Intentaba formular Lily.

- ¡No te vayas Evany!. - Gritó de pronto Sirius mientras la abrazaba de la misma forma que su amigo, pero del otro lado. Harry sonrió.

- Eh, Lily... - Rió su madre.

- ¡James, Sirius!. - Reprendió Charlus Potter. - Dejen a Lily de una vez. - Lily se arrastró a sus padres agradeciéndole de paso al señor Potter. No pudo evitar detenerse al pasar a lado de Harry. Bajó la mirada antes de saltar a abrazarlo.

- Buena suerte. - Harry respondió al abrazo con melancolía, el único que tendría de ella. -

- Igual a tí, gracias por... gracias. - Susurró a su oído.

- ¡Ey!. - Se quejó James.

- ¡Te veré luego James!. - Exclamó ella mientras corría a alcanzar a sus padres, quienes ya habían salido.

- ¿Te llamó James?. - Preguntó un perplejo Sirius que hacía juego con un perplejo James.

- Creo que por segunda vez.

- Necesitaré la red flu. - Volvió a hablar Harry hacia los Potter mayores. Kirsten suspiró mientras Charles asintió.

- Está en el estudio. - Kirsten intervino antes dándole un suave abrazo a su nieto.

- Fue un placer conocerte, realmente espero que vuelas. - Harry asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Quién rayos es de todas formas?. - Susurró James a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros.

- Con permiso. - Alzó la voz Harry y se dirigió a los del futuro. - A ustedes espero verlos pronto, con una solución. - Y salió de la sala con Charles y hasta el estudio mencionado.

- Pues suerte, Harry. - Dijo apretándole la mano. Harry se paró en la red flu de los Potter y exclamó con suavidad la dirección de la oficina de Dumbledore.

* * *

Pronto, se vio rodeado de una imagen muy conocida. La oficina del director en la cual había pasado tantas tardes. Dumbledore se volteó ante el ruido producido.

- Vaya, debería de restringir esta chimenea. - Sonrió. - Cualquiera podría llegar con facilidad. - Y levantó las cejas como pidiendo una explicación.

- Profesor Dumbledore. - Suspiró Harry aliviado. Pronto una mezcla de sentimientos le rodeó, la amargura de verlo parado y más que vivo, el enojo al saber ahora cómo este hombre le ocultaría tantas cosas y le traicionaría al por mayor y la tranquilidad que siempre le había producido el director. - Bueno, yo... - Su atención fue captada por la persona sentada detrás del mayor. Harry dió unos pasos hacia adelante involuntariamente, intentando ver mejor algo que por supuesto, creí que era una visión.

Su aliento se contuvo en sus pulmones y susurró casi sin fuerzas.

- ¿Tom Riddle?.

* * *

**N/A:**

Jacqueline es el nombre de la madre de Emma Watson, Charlotte es el segundo nombre de la actriz y Chris es el nombre de su padre. Ya ven, así de podrida está mi imaginación.

No me pregunten por que hay red flu en la oficina de Dumbdoor (sí, Dumbdoor), era la única forma de hacer llegar a Harry hasta allá.

"A la que si había reconocido, por alguna razón del destino, por su parecido a Ginny", Fue una especie de burla a mí misma, ante el error cometido.

Y ahora sí a dedicarle mi tiempo a icons, páginas y todo lo demás que pospuse por este capítulo D: espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por el apoyo :) Y nuevamente, espero sus reviews.

**29 de Abril del 2009**


End file.
